Fearless Seamstress
by Lilacnightmares
Summary: She never wanted to get involved in this unfortunate mess of a situation. However, the moment she saw his terrified eyes she couldn't let him suffer anymore. Midori would do whatever it takes to protect Uzumaki Naruto from the pain of a village entirely against him. Civilian OC Self Insert. PLEASE FOLLOW "Patching Up The Seams", the new version to this story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: "With No Regrets."

* * *

I honestly never set out to do anything.

Personally I never really had ambition to change anything, to do anything ground breaking that would make me be remembered forever, and much less even attempt to live another life. Yet, here I was, living another experience without much regard to how it happened or if it meant anything. It was strikingly terrifying to realize that I was in a world qhere power could be dealt out of your fingertips to murder and brutalize. A saga of never ending demise for someone, no matter what side you aligned yourself with. I never wantwd that for myself.

I didn't push myself to do it.

I didn't want to live through that- to die through that at some point. That was always inevitable- unavoidable in the life of shinobi. Bloodshed and heartache. I can respect that some people believe so strongly in their land that they want to fight to protect and their people, but that was not the life for somebody like me.

My childhood was littered with it. By the time I was able to walk, the Third Great Shinobi war had begun. My father was one of the countless shinobi that died in the fodder. Just a grim reminder to never head in the way he did. My mother sided with that ideal, and was most definetely glad that I never expressed interest in following in his footsteps. She had lost her husband and she didn't want to lose her only child in the same fashion.

It likely would be too much for this woman to bear.

Mayumi Sato was alright with teaching me to follow in her footsteps. She had a shop in Konohagakure specifically for her work, Mayumi was a seamstress, and a fairly good one at that. As a child, I had dabbled in the art for a while, which made it easy for me to pick it back up and do as I was instructed. Meticulous, the motion you move at can be tedious but it gives you time to think and relax.

So that was how I spent majority of my youth, helping my mother in her shop after finishing my few short years at the cillivan academy. It was an existence I was quite content with, I had no complaints with my choices.

"Midori, how is the latest order looking?" Mother asked, she was looking at me from across the room. I was currently pinning the spots on the dress to match our most recent adjustment. Removing a pin from my mouth, I looked back at her. "Just right, mother, I think we're going to be early this time, actually. All this one needs is a few more minor adjustments and then the delivery."

"Excellent." She murmured, and then went silent once again. She must have had something on her mind, it wasn't often she spoke without purpose when we were in the shop.

"Is there something you wanted to ask?" I spoke up. It was my personality to get to the point as well, I didn't see a point in dancing around something unless it was rather- emotional.

"I need to leave the village for a little bit, The Fire Daimyo's daughter is getting married, and I've been chosen to design for the ceremony. It is a great honor, but I need someone to run the shop while I'm gone." She said. "Our business will certainly grow with this, so we can't afford to close up."

"So, you want me to take care of things here while you and Tsuki-san take care of that?" I concluded. Tsuki was my mother's first apprentice, she was damn good at what she did. I expected her to follow my mother where ever she went, so I expected as much when she broke this news.

"Well- yes, you always knew how to see the point." She smiled. "You can handle it, after all, you'll have Masami-chan to help."

Masami was the most recent apprentice to my mother, she had only recently graduated the cillivan academy. She was twelve years old, and had been staring into our shop's windows for years. My mother was the one who convinced her to join us for an apprenticeship, she was a little clumsy but she tried. I could run this place with my eyes closed, so I had no worries.

"You can count on me."

"I know."

We fell back into our work cycle until the bell jingled at the front of the shop, Tsuki announced her arrival. "Sensei, Midori, I'm back!" She was carrying a heap of fabric, her balance was beyond perfect otherwise she might have dropped our newest shipment of fresh pieces. "The floral patterns you ordered are absolutely lovely! You must see them!"

Mother glanced at me. "Keep up the work, Tsuki and I will be up font." To which, I nodded and kept my flow. So, that was how I lived day to day. I worked with my mother, and then went home to my apartment to make dinner, sleep, and then repeat. I liked the normalcy it gave me. Patterns made me feel stable, and I liked living fhe way I did.

* * *

Mother departed the following day, with her supplies and Tsuki in tow. I waved them off, and soon they disappeared beyond the gates to fulfill their job. "How long will they be gone, Midori-san?"

I glanced down at Masami. "At best, two weeks. With a serious client you want to be careful and precise. You take time and get the right stitch, it pays out in the end, Masami-chan." My explanation would appease her for the time being. We had to head back to the shop to start the day, and while I humored her a lot, when it was time to get serious she knew what to do more or less.

"Is there anything we need to pick up today?" Masami asked as we strolled along the dirt path.

I clicked my tongue. "Tsuki-san did it yesterday, but I expect you to pick up the next shipment from Fujiwara-san's shop in the next few days. We've had a flurry of people come in, spring is always a hot season for weddings and proposals. Keep that in mind," I spoke. "Sometimes we have a good number of appointments pop up within days- well, you've seen the shop before joining us. I have a feeling it might be a busy spring, and with Mother and Tsuki-san gone, we have to do our best."

Masami bopped her head. "I understand!"

"Good, that's important. You can't just slack off because my mother isn't here to catch you. If you're serious about this then prove it to me, alright?"

"I'll do my best to make you proud." Masami murmured. She was young, but she was somebody who didn't want to become a shinobi. In that regard, she was similar to me. It just wasn't the career for some people, and if she wanted to make it in this world then she had to take her art seriously. When my mother trusted her with me, there was an underlying gesture that she wanted me to see if Masami really was going to be somebody that was worth taking the time to apprentice. She had only been with us for two months, and while she seemed to want it, there were times were she would get distracted and gaze out of the window.

There was no hard feelings about it

. When the world was based around living in a village filled with ninja, often people like us were overlooked and forgotten with ease. While I was comfortable with that, it didn't seem like Tsuki or Masami were okay with that. So, it was up to them to prove themselves and make their lives the way they want it, _with no regrets_.

Often times I would see shinobi from the window of our shop. People that were out there to prove something, often being that they were strong enough to protect our village and its people. I had no regrets with my decision to stay away from the shinobi way.

...

Later that day, it seemed like Masami had found a groove to work in. I had set the girl to cut and measure the right line of fabric for the newest assignment my mother had given to do. She was doing it right, but a little quicker then I would be comfortable with given her knowledge. "Be careful, Masami-chan, you don't want to cut yourself." I scolded the teenager as she attempted to cut a fine edge into the fabric. "A steady hand is best, take a deep breath and slow down. No need to rush."

"I can't come in Wednesday, so I feel like I need to make up for it by working harder today." Masami said. The brunette glanced back at me before turning to her work. "But I suppose rushing just makes it sloppy... haha."

I racked my mind for the reason she told my mother days prior. "Isn't your brother's... Jonin promotion celebration then?" I hesitated for a moment, I knew her brother was a ninja but I didn't know much else then that when it came to basic information. I assumed my guess was right when she nodded her head and continued to speak to me.

Masami smiled. "Mhm, and I promised my mom I would help bake the cake. I'm so proud of my big brother, so we have to do our best for him! He's so strong, he wants to teach some Genin soon. He's a big goof." Masami stuck out her tongue. "I can't see him teaching but he will probably prove me wrong."

"Give him my best, oh, your mother too of course." I nodded, before returning to counting the daily income. I marked out a few numbers and attempted to finish the last bit before Masami spoke up once again.

"Why did you hesitate?"

"I'm sort of uncomfortable around shinobi."

"Oh."

"They just remind me of my father- you know that he passed during the Third Great Shinobi war, and myself and my mother tend to not talk much about him anymore because it's a painful memory to drudge up. It's a lot to think about." It was a lie more or less, but nobody had to know how I really felt or anything. It was easy to live behind these words because it was so similar to how my mother read the situation.

"I- I didn't know that. I'll remember that next time, for sensei and your sake." Masami bowed her head.

I offered her a weak smiled in return. "Thank you, Masami-chan. That's very kind of you."

It was a reminder that shinobi existed, I tried my best to avoid them. I went out of my way to make sure I would never cross paths with someone that I knew would cause me trouble later. Trouble could stay away from me, I used to be a magnet for the stuff and I had yet to face it once again. I was hopeful that trouble and curses would stay away from me in this go around... I was perfectly happy with my life and I knew that as long as I stayed in my spot then I would be okay.

That all changed one day when a child covered in dirt happened to run into the shop the day I was running things on my own. Trouble had come for me once again, and it had chosen to make it's appearance after years of laying dormant.

* * *

This child darted inside and hid behind one of the display, clutching onto what I could assume was food that he had stolen. It wasn't often I saw children steal in Konohagakure, they were cared for in the orphanage as far as I knew. Upon, further inspection I noticed a mop of blond hair.

The only child that could be uncared for would only be... _him_.

A man ran by outside, screaming about how that 'brat' had robbed him when he wasn't looking. It was a nearby grocer, he ran a shop on the street two blocks from my mother's. He soon passed by, and I frowned. Were people really not feeding him enough that he was out here?

Against my better judgement, I approached him. My hand on my hip, I spoke up. "What are you doing?"

The child seized up, staring back at me with trepidation. His big blue eyes were filled with fear. "You're not going to throw me back out there, are you?"

"I suppose I'm supposed to do that," I considered it, briefly. But if I were to shun Uzumaki Naruto like the rest of the villagers- I don't think I could forgive myself. I never wanted to deal with him, but I couldn't toss him to the wolves. He was a child, and a child that had on the streets for who knows how long. I couldn't with good conscience do that. Against the bile welling up in the back of my throat, I told him my verdict.

"But I'm not going to."

Naruto stared at me like I had grown two heads. I offered him my hand, "Suzumiya-san is big grouch, I won't let him hurt you. My name is Sato Midori, what's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." He managed to squeak it out. I had caught him off-guard, obviously, he must have expected me to kick him out to the streets to face a punishment.

"Well, Naruto, you must be hungry, otherwise you wouldn't have taken that from Suzumiya-san. Say, why don't you join me for dinner? I don't usually have company so it would be nice to have a guest tonight."

He looked like he was about to refuse me, but his stomach spoke for him. "Well, if you're offering, I guess I can!" He cracked his first real smile, and took my hand.

* * *

Reluctantly, Naruto had followed me home at the mention of free food. As bad as it was, he might've followed any person who was nice enough to offer that- even at cost of what unfortunate things could become of him for following some stranger home. I was glad that he had followed me at least, so I could figure out what was going on and how exactly I could try to make it better for him. If I could do anything at all, if minor I would feel a lot better about the situation. Naruto glanced around my apartment, it wasn't the biggest place in the world but it gave me a space that wasn't in my mother's house. She lived in the room above the shop, and while there was room for the both of us there, I liked the time to myself.

"You live by yourself?" He asked.

I nodded my head and went to hit the light switch. "Yeah, I moved out of my mother's place a few months ago because I wanted a space for myself. That shop you stumbled into is actually my mother's dress shop."

"Dress shop?" He cocked his head to the side, then stuck out his tongue. I doubted he had much interest in clothes, he was a typical little boy after all.

"Mhm. She's a master seamstress, and I'm getting closer to the title myself. I work there full time, making all kinds of clothes for people that want them specially made for them." I explained.

"Sounds..." He trailed off.

"Boring?" I supplied.

He smiled, rather sheepishly.

As I had expected. I reheated some of my left overs that I had planned on eating, but decided to give to the kid. I placed it in front of him and nodded my head, "Eat up, kid, your skin and bones."

He bowed his head, "Itadakimasu!" He cried before digging into the plate like he hadn't seen that much food in days.

"So, where do you live Naruto?" I turned the conversation back onto him once I was sure that he knew enough about me to feel comfortable telling me something- anything that would tell me something.

"Uh, nowhere." He finally said.

"Naruto, shouldn't you be in the orphanage if you have no where else to go?"

He squirmed uncomfortably, looking rather to cram some food down his throat. I didn't blame him for doing it either, he looked beyond tiny for his age. That wasn't healthy, and without Kurama inside of him, he would likely be dead quicker. "I don't want to press, but, if you're sleeping outside and stealing food to survive then something isn't right."

"I don't like it there."

"The orphanage?"

"Nobody likes me there! I got in some fights there and um... So, I ran away!" He explained the situation to me as he saw it. "Sometimes I get some fish n' cook them if I can catch them in the river, taste pretty good 'ttebayo! Its like camping, much cooler then any gross orphanage food."

"That seems like you're avoiding the real answer, Naruto." I sighed. "Why don't you sleep here tonight? It would certainly make me feel better knowing that you're not outside on the street. Plus, as long as your here then you don't have to worry about Suzumiya-san coming after you for taking from him again."

"...Can I have some seconds if I do?"

I couldn't help but to laugh. This boy would always have food on his mind, that was something that I could recall from years ago. At least I could trust that if I ever needed to convince him of something, that I could barter with food in the matter. "Sure, I'll go grab some."

* * *

When I awoke the next morning, I had made up my mind that I needed to get Naruto out of that orphanage- in the official regard. It wasn't like he was even living there, the way that he made it sound it seemed as though he had been on the streets for a while. If I had to assume an amount of time, I would probably beg a month or two at best. As someone who knows what it was like to be dealt a bad hand, I couldn't just let Naruto sleep where he was. He still had a year- maybe two before he would be able to get some cash for his own place, and that would come from him enter the shinobi academy.

He wasn't going to sleep in an alley until then.

I would not allow that.

"Midori-chan, why are we going back _there_?" Naruto asked, as we headed towards the orphanage together. I insisted he come with me there, he didn't seem to like the idea- but I promised him ramen afterwards.

"Well, I figured that they should know you're with me instead of on the streets and in the forest." I shrugged my shoulders.

He mumbled something along the lines of "They won't care." However, I knew somebody had to. He had to have some kind of Anbu guard on him at all times, you couldn't exactly leave somebody with such a high class status without eyes on him. He could get snatched up, it was always possible. I didn't know for sure though, these guys knew how to mask their presence and my slim knowledge of the shinobi arts left me at a loss with that.

"Well, I care that you're taken care of." I told him. I could feel his eyes on me. He probably couldn't figure out why I was even being so nice to him. "And don't worry, I'm gonna take care of everything right now."

...

"Would you care to explain why this child is out on the streets when he could be being cared for here?"

I approached the woman that was so familar to me.

Chinatsu made a face, she seemed to think I should know why. I knew what she thought, but I doubted she understood how pissed I was realizing just how neglected this boy was. She was a friend of my mother, actually. Chinatsu was a customer that my mom often chatted with over the last few years, so I knew her through that... yet, Chinatsu was one of the few attendants that worked for the orphanage. I never knew she was someone who would allow this to happen, she always seemed to care for children.

She leaned closer, "Midori-san, you know why.." She whispered.

"No, I don't. Why don't you explain it to me? This child is an orphan, is he not? It's your duty to take care of him until he either joins the Shinobi Academy, or gets adopted." I narrowed my eyes. "For somebody who prides herself on her love for children, you're doing a sorry job, Chinatsu-san."

Naruto hid behind me, his grip was tight on the edge of my dress. I doubted he was happy even being around children who didn't like him, and adults who were basically letting him suffer because of a misconception, a predijuce that he did not deserve. Kushina and Minato didn't perish for their son to be kicked around. When I saw him- I saw a piece if my old self, and I was not about to let him experience anything like that anymore.

"If you're going to let him beg for scraps, and get kicked around by people then you're just hurting him." I said. "So, I've decided, I'm adopting him."

"Midori-san, what would your mother think?"

Staring straight into her eyes, I repeated the statement. "I think you should ask yourself that question." Leaving that hanging in the air for a moment, I took a deep breath. This was an anger I had not felt in a while, such frustration I had not felt since... a long time. "Chinatsu-san, look at it this way, if I take him then you won't have to bother yourself with him anymore."

When I put it like that, she let me have my way. I had no regrets for this decision either.

* * *

Why am I uploading this when I should update my other story? Because I can, haha. Midori is different then my other oc, Hana, and in many ways its interesting to write a perspective that didn't chose to be a shinobi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: "Trials and tribulations."

* * *

"See, this woman is having a summer ceremony, so when I'm drawing up the design, I have to think of the weather as well as what style she wants incorporated. There's a lot of thought that goes into it, so its not totally boring." Midori was explaining something to Naruto as she worked.

Naruto puffed out his cheeks. "It would look cooler if you ripped it up a bit and added flames!"

"Naruto, this is for a wedding not the battle field." Midori sighed, exasperated.

"Why not both?" Questioned the child.

"Hm, I like that you're considering functionality but..."

The bell jingled at the shop front as Masami entered.

"...So, you uh, adopted a little boy while I was gone?" Masami was confused when she arrived to work the next day. She was beyond surprised to see Midori at her desk, pointing at some design she had drawn, with a little boy next to her as she spoke. "That's um, cool." How was she supposed to react? She hadn't known Midori for very long, but she didn't seem like somebody to go out and do something without thinking about it.

"This is Naruto, Masami-chan. Naruto, this is my mother's newest apprentice, Masami." Midori introduced the two right off the bat.

Naruto raised a hand to wave. "Hi, Masami-san! Midori told me about you earlier 'ttebayo! Is your brother really a Jonin?" Masami offered the child a big grin. "Uhuh! He just got promoted recently, actually."

Midori was glad that went over without much quarrel. She had a feeling that since Masami's family lived so far out from the center of the village, her mother never felt the need to mention staying away from Naruto. The teen gave no sign of fear, only some confusion. The shop door opened once again, and a young woman entered. It was the next scheduled fitting."Masami-chan, why don't you tell Naruto more about your big brother while I help our client? I have this one covered, I won't make you take measurements this time if you do that for me."

Masami's eyes lit up. "Yes ma'am!"

Midori disappeared into the backroom moments later, and Naruto turned his full attention to Masami. He hadn't interacted with so many people before, and he hadn't had people seem so genuine around him before. So, he was excited to talk with Masami! "So, does he know any cool moves?! I've been trying to learn stuff by watching academy students but I'm not very good yet."

"I'm not sure, I've never really seen him fight. Have you though? Aren't you a little young for the academy?" Masami thought about it. He didn't seem that old, maybe five years old? Naruto shook his head. "Yeah, I still have a little longer before I can join and become a super strong ninja 'ttebayo!"

"Super strong ninja, huh?"

"You better believe it." It was the same thing he had told Midori the day prior.

Masami was surprised that he had figured out what he wanted to do so young- Masami had never been so sure of her choices- and when Mayumi Sato offered her an apprenticeship she took it because the offer was something you didn't take lightly. "Say, Naruto-kun, what were you and Midori-san talking about when I came in?"

"She was explain' a design she drew, I think it would be better if she changed it up a bit! But she didn't like my ideas." Huffed Naruto.

"There, there." Masami ruffled his hair. "Maybe she'll make you something you'll like? Not everybody likes the same style, y'know."

Naruto cocked his head. "Y'think so?"

"Why don't I help you draw up some ideas while we wait on her to finish up with our cilent?" Masami asked. Naruto nodded his head, and gave a shrug of his shoulders. "As long as you don't question my tough ideas!"

...

"Midori-san, how is your mother?"

Midori carefully moved as she worked, her hands skillfully placing pins rught where she wanted, only pausing momentarily when the client spoke to her. "She's well, Kasumi-san. She's out of the village at the moment on a big assignment." She said, her eyes flickering up. "I'm sure you heard the news, ma'am."

"Yes, I have. Congratulations to all of you for your hard work, your mother has always been a dedicated worker in her trade." The young woman smiled. "I am glad to have your handy work for my ceremony."

"We appreciate your family's business," Midori said. She was well aware how to tread lightly with clients and keep them happy, her mother always reminded her to keep it professional and clean. She jotted down some numbers on her pad of paper, and nodded. "All done, Kasumi-san. I'll have to adjust some things here and there for mobility but we're getting closer to completion."

Kasumi stepped down from the podium, offering Midori a curious look. She couldn't help but to pry a little. That boy... wasn't he the one who... "Midori-san, I can't help but to impose... but, why is _that boy_ in your shop?'

Midori stiffened, but didn't lose her curtious smile. "Oh? You must mean Naruto-kun, he's a sweet little boy. I took him in the other day."

"I know you are kind as your mother, but that boy will only bring you trouble, Midori. You know what they say about him." Kasumi hurriedly whispered, her face full of genuine concern. "I'm concerned for your sake. When people find out you took him in, your mother could lose so much business."

Midori clenched and unclenched her fist. It was enough to control her anger, she had fought her inner turmoil at every bend. How dare she insinuate that a child could do wrong? Naruto was like a piece of sunshine in comparison to the tailed beast they wanted to believe he was. In what sickly sweet tone she could muster, she looked at kasumi and held her curses. "Don't worry about my choices or decisions, they're none of your business, Kasumi-san. I can take care of myself, and if people refuse to visit this shop because of an innocent little boy then that's their problem. I'd hate to think people would lose their opportunity for a one of a kind piece by my mother because they have _silly misgivings_."

Kasumi, abet taken by her sudden shift, slowly nodded. Midori could very easily refuse her business, and with her ceremony so close she couldn't afford to find another outfit so soon. "I- I didn't mean..."

"Oh, I think I understand you a little better now, Kasumi-san. Why don't you go ahead and take your leave?"

"I-... okay, whatever." Kasumi, dumbfounded by this appearence of Midori being so- outgoing and forward with something. She had known the girl for years, but she had never seen her like that before in her life. That child must have her under some spell, she reasoned. That boy could probably do it, those whispers she had heard from her elders only made her sure of it.

She left in a rush, catching sight of that blond child on the floor with the apprentice, Masami. _Wait till Sato-san returns and sees this mess._

* * *

When I recieved a letter underneath my door, I was surprised to see that I was being summoned to the Hokage's Office. It wasn't often a civilian was called to see the leader of the village, and I had a feeling this had something to do with Naruto. There could be no other reason then that.

The spund of paper had caught my attention, so I left the kitchen to pick it up.

I grimaced. What kind of trouble was waiting for me? It didn't say much- just a time to appear, tomorrow at noon. I couldn't fret about it. I made my mind up that I would protect him, and I would face this. The fact that they knew I was even home was enough to make me believe that Naruto definitely had an Anbu on duty close by. Knowing that I had been watched was enough to make the hairs stand up on the back of my neck.

Pocketing the note, I looked back to see Naruto staring at me. "Hey, did you fun with Masami-chan today?" I asked.

"She was nice as y'said, she told me all about her big brother. She said he might drop by the shop sometime, y'think he would show me some cool ninja tricks, like some super powerful attack, Dattebayo!" He gushed. While I knew he had tribulations ahead of him as a shinobi, he would make it. If anybody could change a cycle of despair, I think he would be able to manage it.

I never got to see it myself, but I believed in the kid either way.

"Masami said your dad was a ninja too! Why didn't you wanna be one too?"

I froze up. "Well, some people just don't have the courage to do that." I informed him, and that was probably blowing his little mind. I didn't want to think about it. But since Naruto and everyone he would know soon enough would all be shinobi. "I knew I wasn't cut out for that very young, so I decided to become like my mother." I steered it back towards him. "You want to be a powerful shinobi, right?"

"Better then the Hokage, 'ttebayo!" Naruto said, as he thrusted an arm upwards. "And I'll do it in day."

"A day? Hm, well, it might take a little longer than a day sunshine. After all, basic graduates are in the academy for at least six years." I reminded.

"... What about a week?" He looked hopeful. "I could totally manage that!"

"I'll be impressed no matter how fast or slow you work," I promised. "Now, it's time for dinner so you better get washed up."

He pouted and stalked off.

I let iut a bemused sigh and returned to set out the table. He was getting somewhat confortable with me telling him what to do, and I was really trying to avoid that stereotypical mom voice that I had heard enough out of my own mother, Mayumi. I was trying my best though, and that was about all I could say.

Pausing for a moment, I felt an odd sensation roll over me. From the corner of my eye I could swear I saw something move in the tree across the street. However, when I turned to take a closer look there was nothing. _Huh. I know that had to be... no, couldn't be._ I shook the thought from my head as Naruto returned and claimed his chair.

"Midori-chan, are 'ya daydreaming over there?"

"Huh? Oh, no."

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Why did you do that?" Was the first thing that Naruto managed to say to me after it was said and done with._

 _"I wasn't going to leave you struggling, Naruto." I replied. "The fact that people have done that to you shows how awful they really are."_

 _He stopped in tracks. "I mean- why are you being so nice to me?! You don't have to do that y'know, and if you stay around me then won't people abandon you too? 'ttebayo." I felt touched he even considered that. "I 'ppreciate that you've been so nice to me, but aren't you going to get in trouble?"_

 _"Look, Naruto-kun," I dropped down to my knews so he could meet my gaze. "If people chose to leave me because they don't like you, then I don't want them in my life." I addmited. "I attract trouble, Uzumaki, and I have a feeling that's why I found you. You are trouble in the best kinda way."_

 _Naruto blinked. "Trouble good? Man, Midori-chan you sure are weird, any other grown up would not agree with you."_

 _I waved that comment off. "Trouble can be fun in some regard, pranks and hijinks are some of the best trouble." He would act out for attention at the cost of his health, it was the only way to get it. I knew the feeling very well, myself. As long as he didn't get himself hurt this go around. "I seem to recall Suzumiya-san having a spotted fruit stand- pink spots."_

 _"... How'd you know I did it?"_

 _"I didn't," I poked his cheek. "Now I do, you big goof."_

 _His face turned flush. "H-hey, not cool!"_

 _I couldn't help but to laugh. "Come on, let's get some lunch," I raised my hand to shush him before he could shout. "Yes, ramen."_

...

The memory flashed out of my head as I made my way through the streets of Konohagakure. I was making my way to my appointment, I had a few minutes before i had to be arrive so I was taking my time to do it. There was likely to be a lot to deal with, and any way to avoid that as long as I could was fine by me.

But that wouldn't last long, unfortunately. I stared at the door in front of me, then took a breath.

"Hokage-sama, you requested to see me?"

* * *

Cliffhanger.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: "Rising Tides."

* * *

"Hokage-sama," I greeted, despite the anxiety welling up in my stomach. "You requested to see me?"

The Third Hokage was an old man who in his latter years appealed to many as a grandfatherly figure, somebody you could trust and confide despite his level of prowess as a shinobi. However, I knew better to doubt what he could do, and the power he had. Obviously, he was curious as to why some civilian would bother herself with Uzumaki Naruto.

He sat at his desk as Midori approached him, he dismissed the shinobi nearby and as soon as they exited the room, we got down to business. He had likely dug throigh my information already, but I was listed as Sato Midori, daughter of Sato Mayumi and Sato Kaito, a simple civilian who worked as a seamstress as the Sato Family dress shop, born in Konohagakure and loyal to her village.

Nobody of interest... until now.

"You recently requested the paperwork to adopt Uzumaki Naruto, is that correct, Sato-san?"

"Yes sir."

"Might I ask why you were interested in this, Sato-san? After all, some may consider you still a child yourself." His eyes were trying to read my movements. "It's not often we see an act like this from somebody your age, unless its siblings taking care of one another after the loss of their parents."

I shifted, taking in a breath of air. "He was living on the streets, Hokage-sama, he told me he left the Konohagakure Orphanage because he was being mistreated. I don't mean to place blame on anyone, but if he ran away because the streets felt safer to him then the orphanage then something isn't right." I frowned. "I decided to take him in because I _couldn't_ just leave him on the streets. He's just a little boy," While I could see the mistrust and confusion in the village, I couldn't just say that I knew his S-Rank secret status as the holder of the ninth tailed beast, Kurama, the nine tailed fox.

"Despite what the villagers seem to think of him he's a child, there's no excuse for people to deny him what he deserves."

"Naruto isn't any ordinary orphan," He spoke. "He's a special case, Sato-san. That's why I brought you here. I was curious to see your motive for taking him into your home. You seem geniune in your care for him, that, I see."

"All I want is his safety." I replied. "I'll do anything to make sure that boy is taken care of and safe."

"I can see that." The Hokage spoke. I knew his decree years ago stood in place, but that never stopped people from hurting him. His only choice that kept him safe was his decision to give him his mother's surname, that kept Naruto much safer then he would be as a known child of the Yellow Flash of Konohagakure. "That is why I will approve this matter, he seems rather attached to you already, and it would be a shame to take him away from one of the few that care for his wellbeing."

A wave of relief washed over me. I could only imagine what sould happen if he were taken away and sent back to the orphanage. I wouldn't allow that- even if it did happen. My thoughts wanted to race- but he wanted to continue talking.

His words were careful, but straightforward. "However, I know you are aware of the opinions of the other villagers, Naruto is constantly monitored for his own safety. No one is allowed to whisper what you have heard among the people, but I am more then aware it goes on under the radar. What is it you believe, Sato-san?"

"...He isn't what they say, I am sure of that, Hokage-sama." I said with the upmost honesty.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was testing me. "The beast that attacked our village years ago, the nine tailed fox, you know that this creature is sealed inside Uzumaki Naruto. This is an s-class secret, yet those alive at the time are aware of it."

"I put two and two together, Hokage-sama, after I took him in, I was warned by multiple customers that Naruto really was the demon, and he would bring me nothing but trouble. But that was farther from the truth, the ball of sunshine has made my day ever since I made his company." I still remembered the night Kurama crashed into the village, the chakra was overwhelming and it was so hard to breathe. My mother and I, as inhabitants of the inner ring of the village, managed to make it to the shelters before things got vicious.

He wasn't totally at fault. He was being controlled to destroy the village that night, the one at fault was behind the scenes.

"Because of his status, he has his own Anbu guard." I knew it. I hadn't imagined that sensation. "I figured you needed to be aware of this fact, as his guardian. Its not something to be taken lightly. There's a lot to consider in your decision to care for this particular child."

Ii completely understand, Hokage-sama." I murmured. "And I'm ready to do whatever it takes for Naruto."

It was a lot to deal with... But I was ready. "Take a seat, Sato-san, we have much to discuss over your plans for Naruto."

* * *

The last week had been a whirlwind for Uzumaki Naruto.

He had met Sato Midori by chance, and this lady had been determined to do anything for him. He couldn't quite figure this woman out. Her green eyes met his and suddenly, he had a feeling she was going to be different. She offered him her hand, and he reluctantly took it. Naruto soon after found himself a new place to live, and his first real friend.

Sato Midori was twenty years old. She had dark hair and a fair complexion that probably came from her years spent inside, stitching in and out of fabric. Her eyes were green, it reminded him of the color of the Hashirama tree leaves. Her hair was tucked back into a neat bun, where for some reason she had two pins tucked into it. Her choice in colors also favored green hues, not that Naruto could say much. He had a fondness for orange.

Midori continually did things that he couldn't believe. She scolded a number of her clients who said something about him, she actually defended him without even second guessing her choice. That was something he admired. He said things without thinking like that, but his words usually weren't as flowery as her. He was much more rude to people, but Midori had a way of insulting people without actually doing it!

This one lady he noticed, was incredibly flustered after being chewed out by Midori, and she had left in a big huff that had even caught Masami off guard. Maybe this wasn't something that Midori typically did? She had mentioned she was usually level headed unless she was enraged by something. He wasn't sure, that was a reoccurring theme.

If anything, he was sure that he liked her company very much. Midori was always teasing him, or encouraging his ideas for pranks. It was a new experience!

He sat in their apartment that morning, cramming toast down his throat as Midori walked by. "Naruto, I have an appointment to attend to, will you be alright by yourself?"

Outraged, Naruto denied that idea. "Of course! I'm not a baby!"

Midori reached over and pinched his cheek. "These chubby cheeks tell a different story," Pouting, Naruto swatted her hand away. "Just don't burn down the apartment if you want more to eat, okay?"

"Whatever, Midori-chan."

"I'll be back soon, Naru-chan." She gave a wave and headed on her way.

Naruto stared after her until the front door closed behind her. What kind of business could she be doing? "Probably for fabric shopping," He stuck out his tongue in digust. The next time she tried to drag him around for errands like that he would rebel and change her shampoo out with hair dye! "Gross."

Well, if he was going to be alone for a while then he decided he would finally explore more of the apartment on his own without Midori's eyes on him. It wasn't a very large apartment, but the way she had placed her furniture and other possessions had left it feeling rather open. The kitchen was tiny, and the table only had two seats placed at it. The living space had a couch, a book shelf packed with different novels and scrolls of her trade and some odd others, and a side table with a small lamp- and a photoraph of Midori when she was young with her mother and father.

Naruto paused for a moment as he inspected the image. He hadn't met Sato Mayumi yet, but she looked very much like her daughter... only, her expression was rather stern in comparison to Midori. He had hoped that she would be as nice as Midori, but that may have been a stretch.

Midori had mentioned she was out of the village for a little while, so he would soon get to learn more about the Sato family.

"Huh, what's this?"

Naruto leaned over, as he noticed a small notebook protruding from underneath the table. He opened it up, and flipped through the pages. It was some really cool sketches... of him, and some scribbled notes. It seemed like Masami had been right when she mentioned that Midori would likely design something for him.

She had even added some cool patchwork flames!

"Midori-chan, you are the best." He laughed.

...

When Midori returned home, she seemed a little out of sorts. Like something had happened on her trip that left her deep in thought and away from the world. Naruto didn't want to pry, yet, so he didn't push much. "Midori-chan, you were gone for a while!"

"Was I?" She said. "Sorry, I had to pick up a few groceries on the way home, and I got a little side-tracked." She gestured to the bag that she was carrying. "I was wondering if you wanted to try to help me make dinner tonight. I wanna make something I haven't had in a while, and I figured you might like it too."

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Don't you remember the kitchen fire?" He said.

"You won't be able to do that if I teach you how to 'not' start a 'bad' fire," Midori shrugged her shoulders. "Whataya' say?"

Naruto thrusted a hand in the air. "If I get to eat when its done, then I'm ready to do it, 'ttebayo!"

"That's my sunshine," Midori chuckled. She didn't have the heart to admit that she had experienced her first bit of aggression for choosing to protect the village's most hated child.

* * *

Tsuki had been an assistant to Sato Mayumi for years, and the one defining thing she noticed about her teacher was that she waa guarded all the while straightforward and consistent.

She had never seen her sensei make over displays of emotion, but today was not a normal day. Earlier that morning, she had received an update from the young apprentice, Masami. She explained that things had been going well at the shop, they had even recieved some new offers for partnerships for bigger variety of supplies- However, the end of hwr letter was rather- concerning, _surprising_?

"My daughter did _what_?!" Mayumi stared at Tsuki like she had announced the world was ending.

Tsuki let out an awkward laugh as she rubbed the back of her head. This was a reaction she had not expected. "According to Masami-chan, she's adopted a kid. So, uh, congratulations, you're a grandmother." She spoke, avoiding eye-contact.

"What does that child think she's doing?! My goodness, she never even considered asking me before she did something like this! Did Masami mention who this child is? What if the shop is in disarray because she finally made a reckless decision? Ugh. I knew I shouldn't have left her in charge!"

"Ma'am, breathe."

Mayumi paused, took a deep breath and chose her next few words with consideration. "Tsuki, we will work through the night."

"But..."

" _Tsuki_."

Tsuki flinched. "'Y-yes!"

To think that the day had started out as any other. Tsuki awoke, and met with her sensei to continue work on the speciality outfit for the Fire Daimyo's daughter, they had only been working for a few days but they had a good start on everything because this woman wanted a simple but elegant affair. The silhouette was a fairly coommon one, and sensei wasn't worried at all with their progress.

"Remember the edges must be as neat as possible."

"Yes, ma'am." Tsuki readjusted her pins. "How's that?"

"Much better, you're doing much better then I expected, Tsuki." Mayumi commented, her gaze wandering across the fabric. "You are much closer to official mastery then you were five years ago."

"All thanks to your skillful eye, sensei." Tsuki responded. "We should finish up here soon, after all, I can't wait to use some of the fabric pieces when we return to Konohagakure. I had some great ideas for the displays."

"I trust your taste will be proper," Mayumi said.

Things had fallen into a slow pattern as usual, until a servant had delievered a handwritten note from home... and that was how Tsuki had ended up in this situation. She could only hope that a storm wasn't brewing in her sensei.

* * *

Genuinely thank you to the reviews, I cried a little. Art of Midori on my tumblr and DeviantART. lilac-nightmares at deviantART, and lilacnightmares at tumblr.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: "The Storm _before_ the Storm."

* * *

Believe or not, Ichiraku Ramen had always been a safe haven for Uzumaki Naruto. Teuchi, and his daughter Ayame had always welcomed him into their place of business whether had money or not. Teuchi had told me how he had met Naruto, in a similar fashion as I, a starving child on the streets that he couldn't leave to go hungry. Naruto praised his meal and the rest was history.

I had never know that this was the case, but it made me respect the kind ramen maker even more.

"Good afternoon, Teuchi-san, Ayame-san," I greeted. Ayame was a bit younger then myself, she was around Masami's age at this point, the two were actually friends believe it or not. They had graduated together from the civilian academy, and ended up in two different places. Masami, apprenticing for my mother, and Ayame, working in her father's trade of ramen.

"How are you today?"

"Oh, Midori-chan, Naruto-kun! Nice to see you again," Ayame smiled. She was just as kind as father, and had a fondness for Naruto like not many did. Her brown hair was tied back into a ponytail, as she turned her head to greet us. "I'm fine, how are you both?"

"I'll be a lot better after lunch, dattebayo! The usual, old man Teuchi!"

I gave him a look.

"I mean, _may I have the usual, Teuchi-san?_ " Naruto corrected himself, that was harder to get then you think.

"Sure thing, Naruto!" Teuchi had a penchant for ignoring Naruto's disregard of manners, I didn't mind him shouting at people who didn't respect him, but he had to be courteous to the ones who were. I realize that sounds wishy-washy but I understood where he was coning from.

"Things are going well, Ayame-chan," I informed the teenager. I felt the need to repay the both of them in some way for helping Naruto out before I ran into him... plus, Masami needed to get used to live models not a dummy who can't yelp when you poke them. Two birds, one stone. "Would your father mind if you dropped by the shop sometime soon? Masami-chan needs a model whose alright with looking cute for a few hours for her lessons."

"I'll trust she'll return in tact?" Teuchi said as he placed a bowl in front of the blond. I waved off any possible worry he had with my reassuring words. "Of course, Teuchi-san, you can always trust me to keep her safe."

Ayame beamed.

"Itsadakimasu!" Cried the child next to me, always the same with him. Naruto and food went hand and hand like, well, breathing and living. "Ah, man, it's so good this time..."

"You'd think he hadn't eaten in days." Teuchi commented.

"Trust me, my grocery bill says otherwise." I grumbled.

"That official then?" He asked, as Naruto had his full attention on crammimg food down his gullet. He had a bottomless stomach, my wallet did bot like that. "The adoption, I mean, Midori-san."

Nodding my head, I replied. There were many conditions and terms to deal with, but it was at simple... "Got the approval from Hokage-sama, himself, actually. But yes, that's all taken care of."

"I'm glad to hear that," He said.

"Are you just saying that because my money is gonna fund all your shop's endeavors?"

"It doesn't hurt."

At least that was honest.

* * *

Word had spread fast through the streets of Konohagakure that somebody had taken in Uzumaki Naruto, and while it was a genuine relief to some individuals, there was also an underlying whisper- a low murmur among women, men, and even a handful of shinobi that had witnessed the attack tears prior. There was a solid belief that this woman who took Naruto in was under some sort of spell, a kind of hypnosis that may soon spread through them all.

Sato Midori was becoming about as disgraced as the child she had taken in, merely because she happened to care for a starving and lonely kid. Of course, it wasn't only the actions Midori that were advancing these feelings of mistrust and indecency, there was another who kept fanning the flames of deceit... and her name was HIkasawa Kasumi.

Kasumi had always gotten what she wanted. Her father was a merchant with a penchant for finding the right things to sell, and her mother was a hugh caliber shinobi that made her money doing the duty work behind the scenes. That gave way to a lifestyle that she rather enjoyed. Nobody had ever denied Kasumi anything, and the moment that Midori threatened to withhold her dress- she knew she had to get back at this girl for picking the wrong fight.

"I've seen it myself," Hikasawa Kasumi spoke to the eldery shopkeep as she went about her daily business. "She defended that... demon, it was unbelievable, Kisa-san. Sato-san has never given such enraged words to a customer before- I'm almost certain she's under a curse."

"Goodness," The old woman stiffened. Fear of the fox, fear of lives lost once again on their own soil was still a prominent feeling in many citizens. It had only been a few years since. "That's what she gets for not trusting her own eyes to the truth. She may have doomed all of Konohagakure with one gesture."

Kasumi laid a hand on her shoulder. "If we treat this like a plague, avoid Sato and her shop at all costs it may protect us."

"Thank you for informing me of this tragedy, I feel for Mayumi-san, her only daughter caught up in something like this... I may just avoid the Sato shop for a while, until this is solved."

"It is unfortunate, but that would be for the best." Kasumi spoke, her thoughts somewhere else in the world, and her lips curled into a smile. From the corner of her eye she noticed Sato Midori walk by outside. "But I thought it best to tell whomever I could before it gets out of hand."

...

I never expected to hear so many whispers. People seemed to not care if I overheard them, though, as they would continue on as if I wasn't there. I was used to dealing with people being... so outwardly rude, but it had been so long since I had experienced it firstand that it had caught me off-guard.

"Did you hear about what she did?"

"No, Isn't that Sato Mayumi's only daughter? The seamstress?"

"Appearently, she adopted that boy... you know the one who..."

"She's asking for trouble."

"I wouldn't want to even visit Mauymi-san after this, what if she approved of this?"

"Actually, Mayumi-san is out of the village right now... what if she is acting out get back at her mother?'

"I never even considered that-!"

Scowling, I continued on my way. I didn't care what people thought of my choices, they could keep their idiocy to themselves. But if I had to listen to somebody insult my mother one more time- people were testing my patience these days, I'll leave it at that. To think that Naruto had it a lot better then other jinchuuriki in this world left a bitter taste in my mouth, these people hadn't asked to be turned into a _weapon_. My heart ached when I had to envision Sabaku no Gaara, a boy the same age as Naruto, with no one on his side- and traumatizing experiences ahead of him befire he could find true happiness.

It wasn't right, and I was reminded of these thoughts every time I set foot into the public eye.

I had been walking to clear my mind, to take a breather from my head. I hadn't even beenpaying attention to where i was going, this part of the village was relatively clear and devoid of people.

A hand suddenly stood in my path. "Midori, we need to talk." The voice was familiar, I glanced over to the source of this newcomer. It was Kasumi, and her fiance, I believed his name to be Suzaku. I hadn't seen her since I had kindly reminded her I could easily deny her business for pissing me off, _more or less_. "Do you have a moment?"

"I don't, Kasumi-san, but if this about your dress, don't worry, Masami was working on the final touches yesterday." I replied. "It's ready for your big day."

"Actually, I picked it up earlier," Kasumi's lips curled into a smile. "Suzaku and I wanted a word with you about something, alone, would you mind?"

I gave the two a wary once over. Did they honestly believe I was stupid enough to put myself into danger? I knew better then walk into my death, _again_. "While I would love to wander into a dark alley alone with a stranger, I would rather deal with whatever you wish to discuss during shop hours." I went to take my leave, but Kasumi refused to budge.

"Are you sure about that?" She pressed as she leaned forward into my face, her gaze hard on me. "It's rather important, after all," Kasumi said. "You are aware that you're in no position to argue."

My savior of the day, Uzumaki Naruto came running up to me in that very moment to my relief. I didn't want to deal with the repercussions of punching this girl in the face. He caught his breath for a moment, then announced his big news. "Midori-chan! Midori-chan! Masami-chan said you gotta come to the shop right now, 'ttebayo! Somethin' about your mom n' Tsuki-san!"

Oh, great.

I took this as my opportunity to make a break for it. "Oh my, I have to attend to this immediately." I spoke, "Come on, let's go Naruto."

* * *

Sato Midori was a lucky woman.

She had narrowly escaped being attacked this time, the intentions of Hikasawa Kasumi were beyond obvious to Hound. Whatever this one was upset about, it was bad enough in her eyes to wish to assault Midori without a coverup. He didn't have to intervene this time- Naruto had come running down the street, and the fear that flashed in Kasumi's eyes was clear.

The child was chanting something about Midori's mother, Sato Mayumi. It would be poasible that the woman had arrived back in the village. According to what he had gathered by listening in to some of her conversations, the woman was due to return from her recent assignment any day.

They were gone, safe for the time being.

As rough as it had been watching over Naruto before this woman came into his life, he never had to be so guarded like he was now. Tension was in many villagers whenever those two were around, and it left them rather helpless to deal with the possible scenarios. Naruto, a child, and Midori, a simple civilian. However, a flash in her eyes had lead him to believe for a moment that Sato Midori wasn't as unprotected as she let others see her.

A thought, he believed, that would allow her to keep that boy safe from villagers with a penchant for violence. Better then he had done before the Hokage had forced- assigned him to watch over Naruto. At least somebody was caring for him in a way he needed, a way he couldn't have had after Minato-sensei and Kushina had passed that night.

Despite the odds stacked against her, she was fighting for Uzumaki Naruto. The least he could was work to protect her and Naruto, and their newfound and growing bond.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: "Give and Take."

* * *

I had been in and out of this shop my entire life. I had grown fond of it, as it was a staple of normalcy and I craved that. However, today I wasn't too happy to see it come up in the distance. I had to deal with my mother, and I had no doubt she had caught the news that I had done something that lilely seemed very out of charactwr for someone like me.

"Mother," I greeted.

"Midori." She spoke in the same tone as I. She seemed relatively calm compared to what I had assumed she would be.

Tsuki and Masami had given us the room, they left to the back space while that left Naruto and I with my mother. If Tsuki had gone, then that meant it wasn't a good sign. Tsuki always kept close unless my mother ordered her away to take care of whatever she needed to get done alone. "Would you like to explain what's happened while I've been gone?"

"Well," I wanted so badly to jump the topic. "We recieved many requests from across Fire Country, Masami has gotter better at hemming, I adopted Uzumaki Naruto, and oh, I think that's about all that's happened."

"Yes, Midori, about that last thing... what made you suddenly decide that you should adopt a child? This child, none the less?" Mayumi never had a strong feeling about that night, it was scary, sure, but she never outwardly spoke malice towards Naruto. I nwver knew how she felt but I never felt the need to ask- I had planned so long on avoiding it all that I let myself never think on it.

I wasn't comfortable with the thought that she might send me away because of Naruto. "Before you jump into that mindset, mother, I'd like you to meet Naruto." I side-stepped, and revealed the hesitant child. He looked at me, and then back to Mayumi. "Um, hello, my name's Uzumaki Naruto, Sato-san. Midori-chan told me lots about you, she said you're really good at your n' craft."

She gave him a once over, then a twice over. Maybe she was trying to search for the fox in him? I would love to inform her that she would not locate the taioed beast, but it was already uneven ground to start with.

"Naruto-kun here is a great kid, he's even helped Masami out in the shop while I was tending to cilents." I stated when she fell into a silence. "He's rather helpful when he wants to be, though, he cooks worse then father did, a tendency to fan flames like nobody else."

Her eyes turned to me, and she gestured for me to send Naruto away for a moment, we could talk one on one.

"Naruto-kun, why don't you go meet Tsuki-san, she's very nice." I recommended, and he slowly nodded. The blond disappeared into the back room, and my mother instantly made the conversation she wanted to make. "I don't see it." She said. "With so many people saying that he is the incarnation of the fox, I would have imagined him far... different." She finally said.

"Mother, people have a misunderstanding about him. He is just a little boy, a sad child whose never known a smile- even a hug." I murmured. "He stumbled in here, hungry and alone. You taught me to always be courteous and take care of problems when they arise. He had a problem, so I solved it." I spoke. "Look, I know you might not agree with my decision, but I want you to know that I am preprared to do whatever it takes to prove that he's worth the trouble."

Mayumi was silent, for a long time. I was almost syre she had given up on saying anymore to me on the matter. Finally, she resolved her thoughts and declared. "I'm willing to give you, to give him a chance." Mayumi was doing something that could have hurt her shop, hurt it more if she endorsed my adoption of the child. "I trust your choices, Midori."

"That's all I'm asking." I said. "For Naruto's sake."

"However, you shouldn't have adopted a child so early. This makes me a grandmother and I am not old enough for that." Mayumi sighed.

* * *

Naruto spent his next day out by himself, he hadn't had much time to himself lately. He found himself usually stuck to Midori's side, and while he had a lot of fun hanging out with her- he wished he coukd have some friends his own age to hang out with. The moment he entered the park, eyes would turn away from him. People would pretend he didn't exist and sometimes, that hurt worse then people telling him to leave- to go far away.

Midori needed some time to herself, he decided. So that was how he eneded up on the streets of Konohagakure, looking for something to do to fill his time. He considered watching some academy classes... but his feet took him in the direction of Hashirama park, named for the first Hokage and the numerous Hashirama trees that littered the entire landscape. It was pretty in the spring time, the handful of Sakura trees would blossom and the land would turn pink as the flower petals spattered onto the forest floor.

He approached a group of kids, maybe around his age if not a bit older than himself. "Hi there I was won..." The kids shared a look before running away, not even bothering to make words with him. His shoulders slumped, and he dug his hands into his pocket. "Didn't wanna talk to you people 'nyway!"

"Nobody wants hang out with a monster like you." One kid said, glancing back at him after he bad spoken. "Go home to your monster lover n' cry about it!"

Naruto stifened. That was rude. He cringed at the mention of what he assummed was Midori, "Don't talk about her like that."

"You heard me. She's a demon sympathizer, demon lover. She wouldn't have took some brat like you otherwise." The snide child spoke, it felt like he was basically spitting in Midori's face. She wasn't here to defend herself, and Naruto wouldn't stand for this! Nobody should be that mean to Midori! She didn't deserve that. "My sister said that she's just a bitch who wants to get back at her mom by adopting the village reject for shits n' giggles!"

"What did you say?" He clenched his fists.

"You heard me. Just a bitch." He repeated it.

Naruto lunged forward without thinking and a brawl had begun. It was broken up by some older kids nearby within a few minutes, and Naruto was sent in the opposite direction. He had landed a hit though, maybe that would stop that boy from saying something like ever again.

"Don't say anything bad about Midori-chan again, dattebayo!"

...

"Naruto! I have a surprise for you." Midori announced as he came through the front door.

"What for?" He asked, hoping that he could slide past her and not cause her to worry about him just yet.

"There never has to be a reason to try and do something for somebody, remember that." Midori said, and he took that to heart. She had shown him nothing but kindness, and he wished to follow her example as best he could. Negativity only went so far, and Midori had proved that even the smallest gesture could make somebody's day. Though had just made a mistake.

Midori finally turbed, and caught sight of the child covered in scrapes and a few new bruises. "What happened?" She carefully spoke. "That doesn't look like you tripped and got accidentally all beat up."

"Somebody... said something stupid." Naruto said, not wanting to meet her gaze.

"Hey... shh shh..." She approached him and gave him a once over, it didn't seem bad, but she would have to clean up some of that before he got an infection. "You don't have to tell me, but I'd feel better if we got you cleaned up."

By the time she had finished dressing up his wounds, she could gave sworn she saw the marks heal. That was the power of Kurama, huh? It was amazing and frankly- she was glad he had an immense healing rate because it lept him safe. Most shinobi were quick to heal, it was helped through the mystical use of Chakra, but it was definetely quicker for them to deal with say, a broken arm then it would be for a civilian like herself.

"You wanna tell me what happened now?"

"Somebody said something really mean about you." He finally admitted, his eyes meeting hers for a split second. "And I kinda, got into a fight cause' of it. S'was this older boy, he wouldn't shut up-! I couldn't just let that guy get away with something like that, 'ttebayo!"

Midori hesitated. "Oh, so you wanted to defend my honor, huh." She wasn't mad at him for getting into a fight, she was angry that people wouldn't give the kid a break. "I appreciate that, sunshine, but you don't need to acknowledge people who say something because they want you to react, bulliest thrive on the attention they get whwn they strike your nerves. Next time somebody says something you know isn't true, don't give them the time of day."

Naruto doubted he could do that. He really wanted to solve the issue with his fists. But, for Midori's sake he nodded.

"...You get him good though?"

"A big shiner!"

She gestured for him to follow, and lead him back into the living space. "Awesome, come on, I have to give you some thing." She handed him a wrapped present, finally, and the blond stared at it. He had never recieved a gift before in his life. Naruto stared at the floor, his eyes welling up with tears he didn't quite understand. "What are you supposed to say when you get something?" He finally asked.

"Thank you," Midori reminded.

He tore through the wrapping eith ease. It was a nice jacket, solid orange as could be, with a red spiral located on the back. The sleeves were black and soft as could be, he definetely wouldn't go cold in the winter now. "You even added a spiral! That's so cool, Midori-chan!" He exclaimed as he threw his arms around the woman in a tight hug, which she returned moments later. "You didn't have to."

She shrugged. "I wanted to, and well, you are an Uzumaki, y'know, gotta represent. Only stabbed my fingers lile, three times to get it just right for you."

"So what if I'm an Uzumaki?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You know, they were once a powerful and respected clan in Ushiogakure. The spirals you see on our shinobi uniforms are actually a homage to the Uzumaki clan, though they faced unfortunate tragedy years ago, there aren't many left, I hear. But you're of of them," she explained. "I'm not surprised you didn't know."

"Cool!" He had never known about his family, and knowing that one of his parents had come from a super power clan left him stunned and amazed! Maybe she could tell him nore of what she knew later! "How do ya' know so much about all this stuff if you aren't a ninja, Midori-chan?"

She flushed, stuttering, and had her face flare up red. "Oh, um," She seemed to fumble for an answer. "I've always been interested in history, learning about what we came from can be important in learning how change and evolve for the better. Learning can be pretty fun when you find the right thing."

Naruto stuck out his tongue. " _Learning_ , fun?"

"If you come into this household with poor grades when you start school you will see a beast come after you." Midori warned.

"I mean, _learning sounds fun_ ," He correted himself. For some reason he had a feeling she wasn't joking.

* * *

 _"It won't hurt, sweetheart... promise not to scream."_

 _"N-No-!" Her back was against the wall, frantically she looked for an escape route- left- a dead end, to the right, her assailant- no where to run, or to hide!_

 _"Tsk, I told you not to scream." Cold fingers gripped her wrist so hard she almost believed_ _her bones would snap. She pushed- shoved- tried to fight the man, but she was no much for somebody bigger and stronger then she was. "Little girl like you all alone," The voice taunted._

 _" **No one will miss you**."_

I awoke in a cold sweat in the middle of the night.

I had not felt this in such a long time, my night terrors had dwindled since I was a child. I let lose a small puff of air, and replaced myself. I was in the living room, in my apartment in Konohagakure, and Naruto was in the other room. I only had one bed, so I, being too nice, sacrificed my bed for the kid. So, the couch had been my bed for past couple of nights. I was planning on moving us to a better apartment soon, I just had to wait until my new income started rolling in.

Hiruzen was going to supply me with what Naruto would have gotten once he started the shinobi academy, and there would be enough funds to get us someplace better so I wouldn't have to flop on a couch for the rest of my life.

"Damn,' I cursed. Rising from my crumped heap, I set out for a breath of fresh air. I left my apartment and followed the corridor to the end of the hall, until I reached the end. The moon wasn't out, however, the stars twinkled enough to take my mind off of things.

My heart was just beginning to calm down when I felt somebody behind me. In this buidlimg, it was mostly populated by eldery residents who actually slept at night. So I had a feeling this was somebody else, and when I caught sight the glint of the mask, I knew it was the Anbu member I had sworn I saw days prior.

"Shinobi-san, I should let you know I appreciate you watching out for Naruto." I wasn't entirely sure who was assigned to watch over him, and the Hokage only eluded to the fact that it was Anbu, someone elite as a shinobi. I didn't have much trust in my heart for shinobi, however, I had to admit I was grateful for the backup. "I know its your duty, but still, I thought I'd let you know since it seems like a thankless job."

"I have to watch out for you as well now," The voice responded.

"Well, I can take care of myself, but thanks for doing that." I murmured. It was only honesty. While I would never feel comfortable around shinobi and what being close to anyone like that could bring me- I felt at ease knowing that Naruto was more or less safe when he wasn't around me. He was protected within the walls of Konohagakure, believe it or not. Because I didn't expect him to want to be with me twenty four seven, boy had to have his own time to not deal with somebody trying to parent him.

He spoke again. "What brought you to take him in despite of the consequences for someone like you?" How curious... though, I pondered the same thought myself at times. I knew why though.

"Could you have left him on the streets, starving and alone?"

No answer.

"It's a simple as that, shinobi-san. I couldn't leave him after seeing those big blue eyes staring up at me, begging me not to shove him back out into the harsh streets like everyone else has done to him." I dared glanced back at him. "After I saw that, I couldn't let him suffer anymore, not alone. He doesn't deserve that, nobody does, shinobi-san." It was quiet for a moment, till he dare spoke again to me.

"Hound," He finally said.

"Midori," I replied. "Though, you knew that."


	6. Chapter 6

Intense situations in the chapter ahead, mentions of death and assault.

* * *

Chapter Six: "Loss and Gain."

* * *

"Akagi Masami, I will not call you again!"

The dirty blond mop of hair was the first thing her mother saw that morning. She was brushing her hair, and attempting to pull it back ibto her typical ponytail. The work she did for Mayumi-sensei was tedious and if your hair got into the way then it only slowed you down. That was why, she assumed, Mayumi-sensei and Midori had their bair wrapped back into buns, or why Tsuki had a short bob.

"Sorry I took so long, my hair was a mess." She apologized, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl her mother had on the table. "I have to be at Mayumi-sensei's shop early this morning, she wants to show me some new techniques before our her new cilents visit."

"You can't be a rush every morning," Her mother chastised.

Masami puffed out her cheeks. She liked to sleep in whenever she got the chance, however, Mayumi had no life other then her shop. She was an early riser and liked to get her work done first thing, which left Masami... tired.

"Let me fix that for you," Her hair was ruffled and ruined in seconds. The culprit? Big brother! Akagi Shinobu was her elder brother, he was in his late twenties and had finally achieved his dream of reaching Jonin not too long ago. He dropped by occasionally to visit their mother. He always enjoyed teasing his little sister, she had been born way after he had been, so their relationship was always hard to understand. Shinobu liked to bother her, his way of showing affection, whereas Masami would have preferred him to just give her a smile, or a hug instead. "Much better."

"Hey, watch it!" Masami swatted his hand away from her hair. She had worked hard to fix that! Ugh, he was such a pain sometimes.

"I think it looks better down." Shinobu teased. "Don't let Mayumi-san tell you otherise okay?"

"You try sewing a straight line when your hair gets in your eyes," Countered Masami as she made a face at him. "Wait, I forgot, you can't stitch to save your life."

"I so can!"

"Shinobu, Masami, stop bickering this early in the morning. If you wake you fsther up after hid long trip I will end you. I brought you into this world, I can take you out." Warned their mother, Miki. The two clamped up in an instant. "Much better, now did you need something son?"

He shook his head. "I'm on my way out of the village, actually, just wanted to see you before I left."

Miki threw her arms around him, and gave him a kiss. 'You come back in one piece alright?"

"I will."

He wouldn't keep his promise.

It would be the last time she would see him. Days later her mother had received a scroll from one of his teammates, he had been killed out in the field, protecting one of Konoha's own.

* * *

This wasn't the first time that somebody had been thrown into tears in Konohagakure, and it wouldn't be the last time that it happened. Masami had entered the shop that morning with an aura that screamed out. Her eyes were rimmed over, she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and it showed. I wasn't sure if she was okay- and she was in no condition to work.

"Masami-chan," Tsuki started to say. She approached the young girl, oblivious to the obvious. She didn't want to talk. It was written all over her face. Masami hadn't even bothered to tuck her hair back, something she always insistent on fixing in the mornings when she came in. "How are you feeling today? I almost thought I would have to pick you up today. Are you alright?"

Masami's lip quivered. "I..."

"You look like you've been crying, is it because of some boy?" She wrongly assumed, Tsuk had her heart in the right place but this wasn't her thing.

"My b-brother..." She stuttered.

"Shinobu?" Tsuki raised an eyebrow. "What about Shinobu-kun?"

The air in the shop ran cold as she announced that, her voice cracking as she did. "...He died." Only Tsuki and Midori knew whatvshe had said for sure.

"Mother, I'm taking Masami-chan with me for the rest of the day." I announced. I figured I could give her something to feel better... drop her back off with her mother. Mayumi didn't say anything, but she more then understood that she wasn't going to argue with that. I glanced at Tsuki as I headed towards the front door, "You watch Naruto for a little bit, alright Tsuki?"

"Um, sure thing, Midori. I'll take care of him for you." The mischievous child grinned up at Tsuki from across the room. This could only end in disaster, of course, she didn't say that out loud. The situation did not call for that trouble. So, she smiled and went to distract a child.

...

"Where are we going?" Masami asked. She hadn't said much since I took her out of the busy environment, but now she was curious on my motives for dragging her around. Like Naruto, I had seen a piece of myelf in her that moment. I knew I could do something for her, however small it was. "You dragged me all the way into the forest... why?"

"It's not just the middle of the forest." I said. "I'm taking you to the memorial stone, Masami-chan."

"The..." She trailed off, unsure.

"Yes. I figured you needed a moment to breathe... Y'know, I come here sometimes just to think." The memorial stone had hundreds of names, so many you could lose count if you tried to read them all. It hadn't been touched in a while, but that could be a sign of good times. The less names, the better. That's how many people saw it... How I saw it. The one true ending for us all was death, or so I had once believed. However, Masami likely only saw the immediate definition. "It's one place you can grieve and nobody will judge you."

She took a seat in front of the stone, and let lose a breath of air I wasn't sure how long she had kept inside.

"Doesn't it hurt whenever you think about your dad? You said you hardly ever thought about him anymore... your mother too." Masami rubbed at her eyes, a weak attempt to hide her emotions.

"People grieve in different ways, Masami, and for some, it's too much to bear at times. My mother... She almost refuses to talk about my father, because the last memory she had with him was of a fight. She hates knowing that she couldn't change that, so she works and avoids acknowledging it. She would rather- _forget_." I murmured. "I respect her grief, and I don't try to remind her. So, whenever I need a moment to remember and think about my father, I find myself here. I just sit down and let my mind wander."

"Does that... help you?"

The wind rustled around us. A sign that a storm was brewing up somewhere nearby, the sky always had a tendency to match the suffering of people too innocent to pay attention. The clouds wept for the living. I could remember losing my adoptive grandmother at a young age, younger then Masami, barely older then Uzumaki Naruto was today. I had no one to help me shelter that pain, to mold it into something that would help me grow and adapt positively.

It was a lot.

I felt better as of late, my new experiences made it easy to forget and grow.

When I found my way here, I didn't just think about Sato Mayumi, or her fallen husband, Kaito. I thought long about how I ended up in this mess... or why I had been placed in another life with memories of the old life still burning through my mind long and hard. This first loss, the reminder in the back of my head that I had once been someone else, hit me hard sometimes. But lately, I realized that with that loss, i had gained so much. I had Mayumi, and now, Naruto.

Those first few years were hard, I fumbled and cried. But I was alright now, and I wanted Masami to understand that she would be okay.

When you lose something, you will gain something.

"At times, it can. I like to think and reassure myself of my choices, and the losses I've had. I never really knew my father much, shinobi at war time don't spend much time at home."

"It's different for you, you've known your brother your whole life so your pain stings much more then my own. I just want you to remember that just because he's gone, doesn't mean you have to keep pushing yourself right now. You can grieve, you can stumble, above anything, you need a few days for yourself- and your mother. She's alone right now, but you could be there with her." I rested a hand on her shoulder. "Through grief and pain, we find a new sense of happiness we had never known before."

Masami took a few minutes to think. She then turned back to face me. "I think... I think I'll take this week off."

"I'll let my mother know."

"And, Midori..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

* * *

Midori was tired.

She had spent a while with Masami and her mother, she wanted to make sure the teo were alright. After reinforcing the fact that they were welcome to ask for anything from herself or Mayumi, she bid them forever and went on her way to retrieve Naruto from the shop. It was late already, she frowned at the sight of the sky and the lowering sun. If she hurried then there wouldn't be much to worry about when it cameto a scolding for being gone all day.

Were the streets abandoned more then usual tonight? She pondered as she made her way down the path. She had never been afraid of the streets all by herself before, not even when she was younger. But simething about the air that night left her feeling uncomfortable- like, she needed to get to where she needed to be before a monster stumbled out and got her.

Monsters, she knew, could be anyone. Tonight, it just so happened that it was a monster parading around human skin.

"If it isn't the demon lover," A voice spoke out from the darkness. Midori stopped- for a moment as she searched for the source.

"She's easy on the eyes though, ouldn't'ya think?" Another voice added.

The strong smell of liquor was overwhelming, and it raidated sleazy and cheap points of view. People like this were among those she distrusted and hated with every fiber of her being. She simply ignored them. They could fumble into some alley and pass out as far as she cared.

"Where do y'think your goin'?" One said as he blocked her path. He looked familar, she grimanced. Wasn't that Kasumi's fiance? "You aren't gettin' lucky like the other day, girl."

"That fox ain't around." His friend chuckled. "Nobody is, you shouldn't wandered 'round al by yourself. Didn't your mommy teach you that? Or was she too busy screwin' around in her back room to notice?"

"Fuck off," She spat. What preposterous rumors had gone around now? It was ridiculous.

"What a good idea." Suzaku, that was his name! She finally rememebered it, scowlijg in his direction, she took her turn to leave but his friend blocked her path. Something told her that Kasumi was behind some of the ridiculous rumors, and her fiance was helping her behind the scenes. While she considered that, it wasn't the time to wait and play a game of wait and see.

A firm hand gripped her shoulder.

"I suggest you get your hand off of me," Midori said, her gaze hard on the man. "I don't have time for your drunk bullshit." Suzaku paid no mind whatsoever to her threat. He leaned over close enough that she could feel his breath on her cheeks. "What are you going to do about it?"

Suzaku obviously hadn't expected a right hook to the jaw. "Oh, you made the wrong decision." He said, his mind made up on something as he shared a look with his friend. "No one will miss you if we play around some."

Midori was visibly shaken- those words, they had been the last words she had heard before she died. The same words that could send her into shell shock, if she wasn't prepared to think about it. She couldn't think- her hands wouldn't move like she wanted- to kick and shove, and run. Midori hated to think that she might be left to die in the same manner once again. Her immediate concern was not herself- it was for Naruto.

Her thoughts were in a rush and her heart sent into a panic. Fortunately, she had a saviour nearby that took down her assailants before she could consider these thoughts any further. "...You can take care of yourself, huh." Was what she could have sworn she heard him say before she collapsed from the sheer overwhelming emotions swirling through her head.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: "Time Flies."

* * *

It turns out that I had fainted only a few blocks from my mother's shop.

That was the first thought that ran through my mind when I awoke in my mother's apartment. The second thought that occurred to me was that yes- Naruto was alright and with me, so any worry from that had been taken care of. I sighed, the sheer relief of knowing that he wasn't worried left me feeling much better.

I was also okay. I had a dull ache in my shoulder but other then that dull pain, I seemed to be totally alright.

The blond had fallen asleep at my side, and I didn't have the heart to unwrap myself from his grip. But, I had to get up and deal with the day, unfortunately. Time doesn't stop for you when you want it too. My legs felt stiff, but I could sit up and alowly make my way up. As I carefully unlatched his little arms, he shifted and awoke. "Midori-chan, you're up!" He leaned back into me. "I was really worried when you wouldn't wake up last night, but Grandma said you would wake n' the morning!"

I slowly nodded my head. "Naruto, would you mind telling me how I got here?"

"You were late, so I kept watching outside the shop. I was worried you got lost or somethin' 'ttebayo! But, a shinobi dropped you off outside really late, I tried n' question him but he was gone before I could." Naruto informed me, which filled in the gaps from my blurred memory of last night. I would have to thank Hound for having my back like that, I realize it was his duty- but Naruto was really his main priority. He didn't have to go out of his way for me.

"You told me not to get n' trouble, but what about you?" He mumbled. "You can't do that."

"...I'm sorry I made you worry, Naruto. I won't do that again." I would do whatever it took to keep that promise.

He frowned as if he were struggling with some thoughts thatbhe had discovered the night before. "I can't protect you yet, I'm not strong 'nough." It was a limitation that he needed to deal with. He was a kid, and he wasn't even ready to consider taking oj somebody much bigger then him. "I don't like feeling like... this, Midori-chan. I want to get stronger. For me, and for you."

"You will be though," I reassured. "You will beat the Hokage someday, remember? That's what you told me. Just because you aren't strong today, doesn't mean you can't be tomorrow."

"How did you always know what to say?" Pressed the child.

"I guess I figured how to use give eldery advice when I adopted you. Instantly made me seem older and much cooler," I returned.

He gave me a _look_.

"... I had a good teacher. My mom might seem critical at times, but she does her best." I admitted. "Wait, did you call her..." It finally then occurred to me that he had referred to my mother as his... "Grandma." Mayumi finished the word for me, she was leaning into door frame of her bedroom. I almost thought I had awoken her- but the clock had on the wall told me it was just past ten. She would have been up for roughly two hours before that, even though the shop was closed on Saturday.

I raised an eyebrow. She hadn't been keen on accepting a title like that just yet, I wasn't even teo decades old yet and she had seemed to be in denial for a bit. Well- it was a good sign she didn't mind Naruto. "Okay, _grandma_ , would you like to make breakfast?"

"Sure thing, _mom_ ," She threw the name back in my direction to tease me. I hadn't seen her make that kind of banter since I was rather small, and Kaito had been alive to bicker back and forth with her. "I was just about to get onto that. Would you like to help, Naruto?"

"You bet!" Naruto laughed.

* * *

The seasons changed, and the months flew by without my even noticing the change... Winter, spring, summer and fall. Before I had even known it, it had been a year. We had a routine that we followed more or less, it kept me comfortable and it kept Naruto happy with our time together. He was to enter the shinobi academy soon, and I would be seeing him less and less.

I had also not seen Hound in a years time.

My assumption fell on the grounds that he had been moved to deal with more pressing matters, so they rotated the guard that kept watch over Naruto and I. I knew someone was there, because on occasion I would leave whomever it was a snack, which would be gone when I returned. I had a sneaking suspicion that I knew his identity, but I had never seen him in the daylight, much less his face. But, I wasn't the type to approach something without the upmost certainty.

I'd like to thank him for saving though, but that would have to wait.

If he was who I thought he was, then I was doubtful he was still in Anbu considering my unsure and rocky placement of a timeline that I hadn't focused on _in years_.

My tea was almost finished, and I was curious to see what Naruto was up to so I headed to his room to check up on him. We had moved to a much more spacious apartment, one that gave us both our own rooms to sleep in. Sometimes though, Naruto would sneak into my bed late at night. I assumed he just wanted some attention- or midnight snacks.

I had a habit of baking sweets- I was always fond of cookies, and Naruto was always down for food. So, sometimes we would be up in the middle of the night baking together for the heck of it.

Peering into his room, I saw he was working.

"Naruto, how's that jacket coming together?" Believe or not, Naruto had wanted to help me out on a tough project months ago, and I ended up showing him the basic techniques of my craft. He was actually decent at stitching up holes, and fixing up malfunctions after some repeated instruction. My idea was, if I could get him to focus on something like that, he might have better luck in his shinobi studies when the time came.

He had announced that he was gonna make me a jacket to go with the one I made him, so, I had been humoring any and all ideas he had thrown at me. I just laughed every time I saw him crumpled in a mess of fabrics and threads.

"Could be better," He puffed out his cheeks. "I gotta keep tryin' so I can outdo you, dattebayo!"

"Beat me? Oh, my dear sunshine, I am the master."

He seemed undeterred, however, as he thrusted a fist in my direction. "I will kick your butt, Midori-chan!" Fabric flopped around him, and I couldn't help but to laugh at him. It was a sight I didn't mind seeing, he was such a goofball at times when I found I knew I needed that. "Master or not."

I rolled my eyes. Leaning over, I ruffled his hair in a fashion I knew he hated. "I admire your sheer determination. Keep that up, kiddo."

"Is lunch ready?" He then asked, eyes hopeful. "I've been working so long I forgot the last time I ate."

"Ah, almost. I was just waiting on our tea." I replied. "And you ate two hours ago, with me, remember?"

He smiled sheepishly. "...Haha, no."

* * *

Mayumi Sato had a difficult but successful year.

First, her sales climbed up to the mountains across Fire country, then her daughter adopted a child seemingly out of nowhere, and lastly she had a seen much improvement in both ofbher students. Tsuki, was finally considered a master at her craft, her hands could manage anything thrown at her, and so, Mayumi officially allowed her to take on jobs conpletely on her own in the shop. Masami, through her grief had found that she was excellent at handling numbers and calculations- so she took up some of Midori's job on the side with handling measurements and bills. It was a surprise, since she had once hated doing such a thing- it now was a great asset for her skills.

"Masami, could you give me the numbers for Mebuki-san? I need to make sure this will fit over the bodice." Tsuki called from the back room, and Masami disappeared past the door frame to go and inform her of what she needed. "Ah, I have that in my notes right here, hold on, let's check."

Her employees were flourishing and by that, she was proud.

The shop's bell gave a little jingle. She glanced over from the front counter, and smiled. "Good afternoon, Naruto-kun, where is Midori?" At first- she was hesitant of the child she had heard the whispers of, but his warm smile had melted her heart. He was kind, and he really loved receiving any kind of attention. Sometimes, he would even enjoy being scolded. "She isn't skipping work is she?"

"Actually! She said she had a meeting with the somebody, I dunno who, but she did say she would back before noon." Naruto explained as he wandered inside. He took a seat on the counter, ans swung his legs to and fro. "Said it was really important, so she sent me over here!"

Mayumi pursed her lips. A meeting? She had mentioned on occasion the Hokage himself would check up on Naruto and his wellbeing, so it was possible this was one of those occasions. Ah. She would have to question Midori later- Naruto was here and he could be a helpful hand in the shop. Many women who entered were surprised to see him, but he left a good impression. Mayumi had been attempting to drill him with manners, as she had done with Midori but he had a wild streak that she encouraged so it was a real challenge.

Though, Mayumi loved challenges.

Her efforts had kept her shop running despite vicious rumors that sprung up months ago- they had stopped almost as soon as they had begun but they still lingered. People had a nasty habit of misunderstanding Uzumaki Naruto, and Mayumi understood, she used to be one of those people. But, he had proved to be a child that she couldn't imagine not having around.

"Naruto, would you like to take a peak at my latest creation?" She asked. "I would love to hear your input, this cilent is actually a kuniochi."

"Ah, cool! So you need... uh, what's that word Midori-chan said... funter.. finger... uh, function... _functionality_?" He wasn't sure, but that sounded more or less right ao he nodded and stood with it.

Mayumi chuckled. "Actually, yes. That's good of you to remember, come on, I'll show you what I got."

"Maybe you can give me tips after, I was making this jacket for Midori-chan but I keep messing up before I finish!" He huffed.

She raised an eyebrow at that, but gestured for the child to follow as they headed into the back room. She had seen him in a heap on Midori's apartment floor omce before, it was quite a sight! "Are you sewing the sleeves inside out on accident?"

"...Yeah." He grumbled.

"I can help with that." She offered. "If you're serious about trying to get better at this that is. Don't you want to be a shinobi?"

Naruto nodded his head as he hopped off of the counter and followed after her. "Yeah! That doesn't mean I can't do other stuff, y'know! Midori-chan said if I could juggle many talents and become a cool shinobi then I would be super powerful and respected! More then the Hokage, and even more you n' Midori are, 'ttebayo!"

"What a dream." She murmured. Could he do it? Possibly. She wouldn't put it past him, at least. "Well, let's get started."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: "Heart to Heart."

* * *

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama, I wasn't aware you had company."

It was someone I was surprised to see myself. One of the legendary Sanin and Hiruzen's former student, Jiraiya. What could he be doing here in Konohagakure? It wasn't my business, but I couldn't help but to wonder if it had something to do with Uzumako Naruto. After all, things don't just happen on coincidence in this village, not to somebody like me. Eyes turned onto me the moment I spoke up. I glanced between the two men, "I can come back...?" I offered weakly. It seemed as though that, that wasn't needed.

"So, this is the woman you mentioned. Wow," I could feel my eye twitch. Was he really trying to check me out right now? Heh, well, I should have expected that. This man had no filter whatsoever when it came to his interests. "What a looker."

I hoped my expression got across how I felt about his nonsense. He had not come to Naruto when he was left alone, at the very least I was angry about that fact. On the other hand, he was off searching for his former friend and rival, Orochimaru, and working behind the scenes for Konohagakure. He couldn't drop that for Naruto, even though he could have. In the same context, Sarutobi Hiruzen could have tried harder in those first few years as well. Ever since I had taken Naruto in, things had drastically shifted because I wasn't going to stand for bullshit. There were many times when I had to literally bite my tongue to stop myself from saying something that would hurt me later.

Now, would probably be considered one of those moments. It wasn't that I was angry at the situation as a whole, there were many decisions made along the way that just burned me to the core.

"Sato-san, this is Naruto's Godfather, and my former student, Jiraiya. He was just passing through the village."

I was certain my smile said enough. "It's a pleasure to meet you," I finally spoke. "Though, it would have been nice to know earlier that Naruto had somebody still around and he wasn't even aware of it." Was that clear enough? "Sato Midori, Jiraiya-sama."

He actually seemed amused at my reaction. If the Third had mentioned me, then I'm certain he knew how I felt about Naruto's treatment in the village by literally everyone he had come into contact too. "Ah, _Sato_ , I knew that face and attitude seemed familiar. Your mother is Mayumi, isn't she?"

I wouldn't be surprised if my mother was one of the many women to turn down Jiraiya's advances, she didn't appreciate comments from any man that wasn't my father. She never laid a hand on you, but her words could be as sharp as kunai when she wanted them to be. I could easily do the same. "Why yes, she is. Though that's of none of your concern, sir."

"Very much like Mayumi-san." He mumbled underneath his breath. "Sharp tongue on this one."

My lips curled into an amused grin. I appreciated that.

"Is this the reason you summoned me today, Hokage-sama?" I turned my attention back to the old man. "To meet with Jiraiya-sama?"

His expression told me the answer.

"Why don't we take this chat outside?"

...

So, here I was, talking face to face with one of Konohagakure's legendary Sanin. "His father really is the Fourth, isn't he?"

"Yeah," There was no need in lying about that now that Naruto was in my care. If I onew, Naruto would know eventually.

"I had a sneaking suspicion myself, but that clears up the whole mystery for sure now," I replied. "I know why nobody's told him, and I don't intend on doing it myself. Not until he's ready for that at least... and with the way that boy is, it'll be a while before that."

"I've heard. His bark is bigger then bite, right?"

I couldn't help but to laugh. "Yeah, you could say that. He's not one to hold his tongue if he's angry, I've tried to help him not get into trouble but he's just... _Naruto_. The world's buggest knucklehead."

"That so.." Jiraiya said, pausing for a moment in thought. I took the opportunity to poke at the nost itching question I had

"Pardon my language, but why would you turn up all of a sudden interested in a boy that's been stuck on the streets his whole life thinking he's alone in the world? I respect that you must have been upholding your duties to the village as shinobi, but frankly, you could have tried harder." I spoke. "So needless to say, I'm rather pissed off about that."

"...I could have." Jiraiya admitted. "And at times, that hits me hard." It must have been hard, to see this kid that looks just like his father, and he acts like his mother. That's a lot to face after your best friend turned on you and all you can focus on is trying to fix him and bring him back while having this pain in his heart from loss.

Placing a hand on my hip, I continued. "It's hard for me too. I face persecution almost daily because I chose to care for him, but I'm not afraid to face it because I love that kid."

"Your strength is appreciated, Midori-san, and I'm saying that his parents would be grateful for all you've done. I am as well. But, I need more time before I face the kid." He sighed. "But, before I set out again, here," He reached into his bag and pulled out a wrapped present placed it in my hands. "Consider it a late birthday present, you can tell him who its from."

I hmphed. I looked over at his retreating figure. "You're a secretly a big softie, aren't you, Jiraiya-sama?"

"Don't let the other ladies that drop by your mother's shop know, I do have a reputation to uphold."

* * *

"I'm glad you decided to join me for lunch, Naruto-kun, I haven't seen Ayame-chan in a a few weeks so it'll be nice to catch up." Masami had been on her way out of the building when Naruto decided to follow her to where ever she intended on going. When he figured out she was going to Ichiraku Ramen, he certainly wasn't going to pass up an opportunity for food. "Ah, when you get older it gets harder to see your friends when you have to work."

"You sound like Midori-chan," He said. "You guys sound really old lately!"

Masami flushed, her cheeks turning pink from embarrassment. She wasn't tbat old! She was just getting into her teenage years, and here this kid thought she was super old already. That was so lame! She wanted no part of that idea, and she doubted Midori appreciated that. "Hey! I'm not old and neither is she."

"You just sound it, 'ttebayo!" Naruto waved that off.

Masami rolled her eyes. She looked down at the blond as they approached their destination. He was such a pain at times, but she enjoyed having him around in comparison to Mayumi and Tsuki. The banter they had was enjoyable at best! "Thank you, Naruto-kun. I'll take that as compliment."

He returned that look she gave him with a grin.

A thought suddenly occurred to Masami. Wasn't he supposed to enroll in the Shinobi academy this year? If so, he wouldn't be dropping by the shop as often as he had been in the past year with Midori. "Say uh, Naruto-kun, when is the entrance ceremony?"

"Later this week! I'm so excited to officially start my ninja studies, dattebayo! I'm gonna graduate in like, a week and be super strong! You better believe it!" Excited, he was. His voice always climbed when he got excited and eager for something to happen already. Sometimes that attitude reminded her of her brother- and her hope was that he would be much better off the Shinobu. So, he better have gotten as strong as he claimed.

"Well, I'm rooting for you." Masami said, honestly. "I won't be able to attend though, Mayumi-sensei is leaving Tsuki in charge and I'm second in command! That's so she and Midori can attend for you, which is good enough, right?"

"The last time that happened though..." He began to point out an incident that occurred during the winter time.

A frantic but awkward laugh escaped her lips. "Hey, that was a small misunderstanding and you know it! We only lost a little of that ribbon and thread... and I lost some of my hair, but that's besides the point. Have a little faith, Naruto-kun." Masami reached up and touched the ends of her hair. It had grown back though, so no worries! "We'll be ready for anything this, so don't you worry!"

Naruto was skeptical, but she seemed like she knew what she was doing. Masami-chan was always "Alright, but if you have trouble again, I'm gonna be laughing for weeks. You won't hear the end of it."

"Tch. You're such a pain, Naruto-kun."

"I try my best!"

They ducked inside of the ramen shop, where Ayame and Teuchi could always be found manning the counters. "Good afternoon! Oh, Masami-chan, Naruto-kun, its good to see the two of you. Dropping by for your lunch break?"" Ayame warmly greeted the two of them. Masami beamed. "Uhuh! I finally have enough time to leave the shop for lunch lately, usually I'm swamped in work but not today!"

"That's good to hear. Oh yeah, how's that kimono I helped you with comimg along? Have you finished that yet?" Ayame had been a test dummy of sorts for the past few months, it hadn't been the worst experience. She got to wear these nice outfits for free and the only downside was if Masami accidentally poked her with a needle. "It was so beautiful."

"Mmm. Almost, it got along much better after you lent a hand." Masami beamed. "If you wanna drop by after work, I can show you how it is. You'll probably like the few changes I made after I saw you in it. Mayumi-sensei thought I was doing really well, and that's a compliment I won't take lightly."

"Ah," Ayame shivered at that thought. She was more then intimidated by Sato Mayumi, she was a kind woman, however she had an imposing personality that left ayame feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Her opinion is all important, she is your sensei afterall."

Masami laid a hand over Ayame's. "You'll get used to her, eventually. If you keep helping me out anyway. I actually have some sketches you might like- here hold!" She fiddled with her bag and off those two went onto talk that disinterested the blond kid that had tagged along for the free lunch.

 _"Girls and clothes_ , am I right old man Teuchi?" Naruto puffed out his cheeks as he was ignored by the two ladies nearby as they chatted each other up. Well- she had said they hadn't talked in a while... so he didn't seen a need to interrupt emither of them from doing that. "Hit me up with the usual, and maybe some extra fish cakes this time, please? Masami-chan is paying!"

"Sure thing, Naruto!"

Somethings may change, but in the same respect, they stay the same.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: "Learning is..."

* * *

The day was finally here!

He awoke that morning with a sense of excitement and anticipation. He rushed Midori and Mayumi out of the front door as soon as he could, his little legs could not carry him fast enough.

"Naruto-kun, there's no need to rush." Mayumi reminded him. She was apprehensive about his choice- her own husband died during combat, and she wasn't keen on losing another family member to war. This time of relative peace could only stay intact for so long, and she feared the worst. The child, however, looked up at her and declared he wouldn't die.

Who was she to say no to his dreams?

"There's always a time to rush!" Naruto countered.

Midori had no such ill confidence in her heart. She looked at her adopted son and repeated over and over that he could do anything if he tried his damnedest. If he kept going then he would make it, she knew that. "Mother, there's no stopping Naruto." Midori tsked. "Let him keep up what he's doing. Like, running without looking where he's going. Oh- Naruto, pole ahead-"

 _Bonk_. "Oops."

Mayumi sighed as she offered him her hand, which he gratefully took. "I meant do that!" He proclaimed.

Midori couldn't help but to roll her eyes. "Sure thing, sunshine, sure thing." He was certaintly proving _something_.

The Shinobi Academy was big and imposing, it held a sense of adventure and mystery. He was caught up in the sights and sounds until the Hokage arrived, cleared his throat and spoke. The Third Hokage spoke that morning with a sense of pride. His speech was short but it had an effect on everyone who heard him. The Will of Fire will blossom in our youth, he had said. The power of the village and its people would fuel the young shinobi in their path to become full fledged ninja and kuniochi.

Once he had finished, the head Chunin announced the classes and they were on their way to their new classes to start their studies!

He took one last look at before he continued following his new sensei to his classroom, she was smiling in his direction. That was a good sign. He knew that she would have his back no matter what happened and with that reassurance, he grinned, waved, and went on his way.

...

"My name is Umino Iruka, and I will be your sensei."

A tan man with a scar upon his face announced from the front of the classroom. He was young, many of the students were aware of this fact. Naruto knew he was younger then his _mother_ \- erm, Midori. He seemed to radiate nerves before he spoke but now he appeared to be resolved and confident. This clan was filled with many future Clan Heads, and... his eyes wavered the moment he set eyes onto Uzumaki Naruto.

They had to place him somewhere, because there was no way that he wasn't going to become a shinobi with that... thing inside of him. He just didn't understand why the Third had to place him in his class, did he expect something special out of him? There was no way this wasn't a coincidence.

"We're going to start out with the some basic techniques and history today, but first, why don't we all take a moment to introduce ourselves. You'll be in class with many of these faces for the next few years, so it's important to know your comrades." He gestured to one girl in the class. "Why don't you start us off?"

"...H-Haruno Sakura," A girl with pink hair announced her name with fumbled words. Iruka offered her a smile, and it turned onto the next child in the row, who spoke "Shino Aburame." and onward it followed until they reached him.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I'm going to be the best ninja in all of Konohagakure- and one day after that! I'll be declared Hokage!" Naruto announced. Everyone stared at him, at his declaration. It seemed unbelievable to these children, that Uzumaki Naruto would be anything more then what the grown ups thought of him. So, they burdt into rapturous laughter. Naruto grimaced.

Maybe this wouldn't be as great as he had hoped.

* * *

Midori had wanted to pay a moment of respect to Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, and it was the one place she knew should be vacant this time of day given the ceremony going on. Naruto was going to have tough years ahead of him, and she felt like she needed to promise to the both of them that she would see him through that. After all, they never intended to leave him alone. They had just been in the wrong position.

However, when she approached the stone, she knew that it was not vacant. That mop of silver hair in the distance let her know that it was Hatake Kakashi. Perhaps he had left Anbu already, the Third had let him resign from the hard duties that lay in Anbu, in Root. He was better off away from that. She knew.

"..." Would he be paying respects to Uchiha Obito and Nohara Rin? She knew how Obito had passed, but Rin was a mystery. Her last memory of Konohagakure was blasted into pieces by... Akatsuki, all she could remember was the village was blown to pieces and many died in the process. Naruto had been fighting... She grimaced. Pain? She didn't even remember how that fight had been going. It was better to avoid the memories of a future that may not even come. Still, the thought that Kakashi would- might die- among many others left her feeling rather drained.

Many people did not deserve such violent ends, or turbulent situations in their lives in the first place. The shinobi world cared not for its young, and weakest at heart at the very core of it now. This is why for so long she tried to avoid it. To keep away from ninja and their lives. If she got too attached... they might just die even sooner. She knew it was feeble to even think about these things, but they just hit Midori at times when she was alone with her thoughts.

Naruto could change things, she believed with her heart. That's why she was trying so hard for him- so hard to make him try harder and learn more then ever. If she could make a difference in him, she knew change could help the future she once saw somehow. But even her grasp on Naruto was weak, she was well aware that Sarutobi Hiruzen had her back when it came to Naruto. He allowed her to adopt him, despite arguments from Danzo, and the cillage elders, Mitokado Homura and Utatne Koharu. They had argued a simple civilian caring for the 'village weapon' was blasphemy, that if anybody should take him in it should be shinobi.

Hiruzen had fought back against them, and his argument kept her with Naruto. The fact Midori could take care of him without fear, and keep him under control from rage or anger was a huge factor. The beast was considered a being of hatred, and Naruto had to have positivity to combat that. Midori provided that. Danzo even offered the idea of taking the boy in himself. But, again, Hiruzen refused.

Midori was beyond grateful.

But if she ever slipped up, made a mistake, he would be back where he started. The conditions were serious to keeping him and she had kept them all. The wind brought Midori back from her thoughts as she made up her mind that she would say her peace and return to her mother's shop to get back to work.

When she turned her attention back in front of her, she couldn't see him anymore. Maybe he had left then? Midori merely shook the thought from her head as approached the memorial stone, letting a soft sigh. "Sometimes I feel like he's a lot to handle, and I'm going to fail at what I set out to do." She mumbled. "There's just so many people against me that I'm scared I'm not handling it right, that I'm failing him. But I promise that I'm going to keep trying no matter how defeated I feel." Bowing her head, she turned to leave.

" _You've more or less proven you can handle yourself_ , _you do realize that?_ "

The reply was weak, distant on the wind but he knew that she had heard him. Her eyes flickered back in where she assumed his direction as she followed the path back to the village. "Thank you for saving me that night, I never did get the chance to say that." was all she said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: "Determination over everything."

* * *

Naruto was working day and night now.

It had only been three months since he entered the shinobi academy, and it was a lot harder then he had expected. There was so much to remember and to do- Midori did her best to help him with his studies but he wasn't exactly the best at retaining knowledge. If there was one thing he could do, it was punch something. So, that's what he was determined to do. He would leave the academy as soon as he could to train.

Why wasn't everyone as accepting as Midori? The thought weighed heavy on his mind as his fist made contact with wood. He thought he might be able to make friends at the academy, but nobody seemed to want to bither with him. Everyone treated him as they always had, and he was desperate for a friend, for attention from people that was positive.

Nobody seemed to care no matter how hard he tried. His fist made contact agin, and then his foot. Recently, he had begun to cook up some pranks on his sensei that got him in trouble but made everyone else amused. The laughter seemed rapturous and positive so he eat that up, and pretended like everything would be fine. On occasion, he found he could skip class with Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji, they didn't seem to mind him much but not enough to hang outside of classes.

He took what he could get.

He flopped over onto the grass as he caught his breath. The sun had set already, and Midori would not be happy about that. She liked him to be home befire the sun set entirely, something silly about how she worried about him being out at night. He didn't like worrying her, and he didn't like the current situation but what could he do? She was always going out of her way to brave things that were hard, and he could too.

Naruto pulled himself back off of the ground, and went right back to it once again. He qould prove himself to everyone.

* * *

Tsuki was always... well, Tsuki. She had been raised by her aunt and uncle, and her best friend as child had been their household cat, Koizumi. If there was one word that could be used to describe her it would be: happy. She never had a frown on her face, and she had never truly felt like she had experienced any kind of turmoil or unfortunate mishap ever. But for many years of her childhood, she had felt like she could do better... but she never knew what she could do better.

She was lost for very long.

Her first choice as a child had been to become a kuniochi, but with the war going on at the time, and her aunt fearing she would become canon fodder- she was sent to the civilian academy to learn and grow. She wasn't sad that she couldn't become a ninja, just... lost. If she couldn't do that for her village what could she do?

For so many years she had never been sure what to do with her life. She could join her aunt at the tea shop and work there, or she could have joined her uncle on his route with other merchants. But those two paths never felt right despite how hard she tried both of those paths to work.

She was too forgetful with orders, or she would never understand how to haggle prices for the best option. Her aunt and uncle had the right paths for them, but Tsuki had not found what she wantsd yet. There had to be something that she could do, certainly somewhere in the village she would be needed.

After heing booted from another apprenticeship, she found herself on the streets late at night when a rainstorm broke out all of a sudden. She rushed for any cover, any dry place and she found cover underneath one shop nearby. She caught her breath in the shiver cold and slid down to the ground. "I don't know what to do..." Tsuki felt frustrated for the first time in her life. "If I can't hold down a job then I might disappoint my aunt and uncle."

"If you don't know what to do, why don't you come inside instead of freezing to death out here?"

Sato Mayumi offered her hand at that moment. Her hair was tucked back into a bun, and her brown eyes said a million things at once. Behind her was a child, younger then Tsuki herself, almost a miniature version of the woman except for the green eyes that she possessed.

Tsuki, a lost teenager stared at her with the weight of the world on her shoulders. Something about this woman told her that this was a crossroad in her life's path and she had to make the decision for herself right then. She took the extended hand and followed Mayumi like a lost puppy.

"Hey, Tsuki-chan, are you alright?"

"Huh?"

Masami was in front of her, a stack of fabric in tow as she stared at Tsuki from the other side of the counter. "You seemed lost in a daydream or something, I know you're officially a master now, but if Mayumi-sensei caught you like that you know she would whack you with a broom."

Tsuki waved that off, laughing at that idea even occuring. "Masami-chan, she only did that once when I was your age and it was because I wasn't listening to her command." She said. "Oh, is that the set I ordered for Koyuki-san? Finally! She's been stopping by a lot just itching to see it. Now she'll calm down and let me finish the pieve, haha!"

"Uhuh! That's what I got, and a few new sample pieces as well." Masami grinned. "I can't wait to work with some of these myself."

They continued with their work for a few moments before Tsuki couldn't help but to speak up again.

"Masami, I hope I'm not imposing on your personal life, but how are you and your mother lately?"

"Better, my mom is doing a lot better lately, actually. She's started to bake again- oh, remind me to bring you something before I leave today, we have an overflow of baked goods right now and I'm willing to share before mom floods the house." Masami explained. The kitchen had been well, loaded with various options for many days now. On her way to work she would usually drop off different things to people she knew because certainly she and her mother couldn't eat everything! She set down her stack and sighed. "She needs to get out if the house though, before I drown in cakes. How are you doing? Oh, and your family is well I hope?"

"I'm great. My aunt has been having trouble pulling in customers though, her shop has fallen into a funk lately. I've had to help out on my days off from there to make sure things are alright there." Tsuki made a hm noise, wait, she had an idea! "Why don't you mention to her that she could come into my aunt's tea shop, they could use some new menu items... and that would help her and my aunt!"

Masami blinked. She never would have considered something like that! Tsuki was amazing! "Oh! That's a good idea, Tsuki-chan!"

"With Naruto not around I can think clearly." She laughed. The lack of noise was strange, to be honest, the loud kid had become a normal thing and now that he was gone it felt a little strange. Though, being able to think clearly again was a miracle.

"I kind miss having him shout in the morning, though." Masami admitted. She had grown close to the kid, and now she was rooting for him to become a stronger shinobi then her brother.

"...Ah, me too."

* * *

"Naruto, I know you want to train all the time now, but I can't heep wrapping you up ebery other day because you overdid it, again." I scolded him for coming inside with more bangs and bumps. I knew he would heal up quicker then other children but I hated to leave him without some coverings. "You're going to look like a mummy if you keep this up, and my mother will scold me for not scolding you enough. And you know how that is."

Naruto didn't say much, but he did mumble an apology.

"There, all done." I stepped up and rubbed my hands together. "If you're going to keep doing this, then you'll have to let me show you how to keep from breaking your bones."

I felt his eyes shift back onto me. "How would you know?"

"You don't know what I've done in the past." I had two influences in my life that lead me to where I ended up, dead. A old woman who genuinely cared but died without leaving a plan for her adopted child, and an abusive boxer who wanted money more then a kid. "I know more then you think."

"Don't sound mysterious it doesn't make you cool." He gave me a look, the one I usually gave him whenever he said something stupid. Waving that look away, I smiled. "I am the coolest mother do not even go there, sunshine."

Naruto hopped out of the chair I had made him plop in when he stumbled through the front door of our apartment. "I have to study," He grimaced. "Iruka-sensei assigned a lot of stuff to go over, it's so boring." He had genuinely been trying to read through and learn things, but it was proving tough with his attention span. He was more excited about fighting then learning, but you had to have a balance of both to be a good student.

"I could always help you," I offered. "I know how to make learning much more action packed if that's your problem."

He shrugged, helplessly. "...I know, but I've been trying to help myself lately."

I frowned. "...Is something else bothering you?"

"No, I'm good." He reassured me and headed down the hall to his room. I knew better then to let that slide, but he wasn't ready to admit the problem to me just yet and I had to respect that. He would tell me- or I would find out on my own. It was only a matter of time.

...

The next morning, I set out to do some shoppimg after I dropped Naruto off at the shinobi academy. My mother usually brought by food these days, and I hardly ever had to cook much unless Naruto wanted me to cook something specific. I had the same few shops I would visit, that being only two, because they were the only ones that would allow me service. One was a elderly woman who pitied me, and the other was owned by one of my mother's friends.

Masami had decided to join me, she wouldn't be scolded for being late to work since the shop was closed today. She was telling about her mother, and how she had accepted to work part time at the tea house that Tsuki's aunt owned. "It's working out very well. My mother is smiling again!"

The loss of Shinobu was hard on her, so Masami had explained to me. I was glad to hear that she was doing better. "I hope it works out for everyone." I offered her a smile.

"Me too," She replied. I set my basket into her hands, and nodded my head. "Hold onto that for a moment, I need to pick up some of my mother's favorite fruit. It's all she'll eat when she has a cold." I grimaced. I entered the shop witg Masami in tow, when a voice called out to me.

"Midori-san! It's been a while!" Called out Watanabe Ryouta, the son of the shop keep. He was a bit older then myself, but he had a kind smile that I appreciated. I believe he had been out of the village for the past few months, so he might not have known what I had been up to.

"Oh. Ryouta-san, it's nice to see you again." I greeted with a small wave. I was only being polite, as Mayumi always insisted. It was important that I kept my reputation right as rain. "How is your father?"

"Grest, great. I'm running the shop now, he's out on a run for a bit. I am excited, actually, he trusts me enough to leave me in charge! What about your mother, I heard she is a bit under the weather." Ryouta smiled, he pulled a basket of apples out from behind his desk. "I figured you would drop by sooner or later, so i got you the best picks all ready."

That was kind of him. "Thank you, Ryouta-san, my mother will appreciate this."

When we left, Masami burst into a fit of giggles. It was silly, and I had never seen her act like that before. "He likes you," Masami teased.

I glanced at her. "Well, of course he does, we've been acquaintances for years, so there's no malice there."

"I mean... man, are you dense Midori-chan?" Masami said, to which I blinked. She was implying that he liked me romantically. "Oh, you mean... Ah, that way. He's just an acquaintance, Masami-chan, I don't like him like that."

"Well, he likes you like that." She countered.

I stuck out my tongue. "He's not my type, Masami-chan, plus, I'm too busy focusing on Naruto right now to just- date." There was somebody I was interested in, but that would not a possibility and I was serious about having my total attention on Naruto so that meant I would be dedicated to him, not worrying about something silly like that!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: "Two can keep a secret.."

* * *

I was broken from my thoughts when Tsuki called out to me from the front room, setting down the kimono I had been working on, I went to see what she wanted from me. She may have needed a second opinion on something, my mother was upstairs with a cold, and she had put me in charge- after making me pronise not to do something surprising this time- so I had a bit more on my plate this week.

She gestured me to come closer, whispering in my ear. "Hey, Midori, I'm not sure if you're aware or not but I'm definitely sure that guy has been dropping by the shop almost everyday this week and checking you out. I was wondering if you noticed, but it's been a full week and you needed to know."

"..." I followed her gaze. Now, that was peculiar. There in traditional Jonin garb, stood Hatake Kakashi, why was he here of all places? I had not seen him a while- and this being the first time in forever, I was thrown off guard. "What is he doing?" I muttered, more to myself then Tsuki.

"Oh, you do know him?" Her lips curled into a smirk. "Midori you sly girl, I always knew you kept your bussiness on the down-low. Masami-chan will never believe me when i tell her-!"

I put my hands up in my defense, to stop whatever she was thinking from coming out of her mouth and into the air. What if my mother heard her spouting out nonsense?! Granted, she was in somewhat of a sick haze right now but still! She would torment me. "Woah there, Tsuki-chan, I know him more or less but not what you're thinking. Oh my gosh."

"...Well, if you're not interested, I am." She winked. This was more then I was wanting to deal with. Grimacing, I made a decision that would more or less make things worse? Better? Frankly, if somebody could tell me how to deal with crap like this I would be luckier. "I will deal with him, just- keep working on that design you're doing-! Less uh, ruffles!"

...

"You don't seem to be very good at hiding your presence, tsk tsk, now that's just embarrassing for a ninja." Had she really been watching him, or was she just messing with me? No... Tsuki never thought too hard about much of anything. I shook my head at thought, but Tsuki had an eye for noticing men. She could spot anybody she thought was interesting in the blink of an eye, frankly that was odd but I had never paid much attention to men _or_ women unless I knew I could use them. "Tsuki-san figured you out days ago."

"You however, did not." If I didn't know better I would have assumed he was amused at this fact. Hatake Kakashi was no beat around the bush guy, but if he had the chance to mess with someone it seemed aa though he would take it.

"I've been caught up in caring for my mother and Naruto-kun, while juggling the Sato dress shop at the same time, as if I'd notice you walk by every day." I countered as I shifted to crossing my arms. I hardly kept track of much of anything lately, there was a lot going on.

"I'm hurt, Midori-san." That was the first time I'd ever heard him say my name. Odd, that I had never heard him use it before in our short encounters.

"Heh. You should be, I'm actually being nice by coming outside here and confronting you myself, Tsuki-san would be... much more grabby. Unless you're into that, _your loss._ " She had absolutely no shame whatsoever, but I had a hard time not laughing when I saw Tsuki make a move. It might have been worth it to send her out there, but then I would've felt bad for the guy.

Plus, its easier to discern motives when you can read somebody face to face.

"What a shame," He looked beyond me in Tsuki's direction. "Though, she's not the reason I've been by."

"If you're looking for my son, you would be better off checking the academy. He spends most of his time there these days." I leaned aginst the door frame "He would be the walking mummified child."

"Your handy work, I presume?" Kakashi said. He was more then aware of what Naruto boasted all the time, so of course he knew that the kid was going to training his ass off somewhere until I scolded him. Simple assumptions, anyway, it's not hard to see how I deal with Naruto. "Look, it was either that or let him walk around acting like he lost a good fight. Sunshine has too much pride to do that."

He was harder to read with that mask of his. I could speculate from his gaze and that rather frustrated me. "Sunshine, huh?"

"Yeah, kid radiates positive energy like there's no tomorrow, might be annoying to some people who aren't used to his particular brand of happiness but I find it refreshing compared to many people I deal with daily." Spiteful vllagers, in particular, was who I was referring too.

I frowned. "You know, I never caught your name."

"I told you once before, Midori-san, don't you remember?" Kakashi said.

Did he enjoy pressing my buttons? He wouldn't be the first to try and rile me up, but those who usually attempted it got a smack to the jaw. I could feel my cheeks turn pink. "Your real name, _stupid_. Ugh, do not make me send you to the doghouse because I will."

There was a familiar twinkle of amusement in his eye. "I think- I'll leave you hanging this time." Kakashi announced, turning tail and leaving. He raised a hand, to signify he was leaving now and that would be that for now. I gripped my fist tight and huffed. To think that I-! No, no. You are not going down this path- again. Turn away and ignore him. "You just! _Ugh_!"

Too bad I always did the opposite of what my head told me to do.

* * *

"Oh, Naruto-chan, I didn't expect to you near my house!"

"Huh?" He looked to find the source of the voice. It was Tsuki, she was dressed in her usual form-fitting kimono but today she had a brighf flower pin in her hair instead of a ribbon. "Oh, hey Tsuki-san, I didn't realize you lived here." She lived in comfort different from Midori and Naruto, while they had less Tsuki was blessed with more inna different way.

"It's nice to see you again! You haven't dropped by in such a long time, or maybe you have and I forgot." Tsuki frowned. "Either way, I miss seeing you in our shop everyday."

"I kinda miss that too, sometimes." Naruto admitted.

"Shinobi Academy not all you wanted to it to be?" Tsuki raised an eyebrow. Intriguing, but maybe he was having some inner turmoil about his choice. She had been there once, maybe she could lend a helping hand. She plopped down onto the ground and gestured to the spot next to her.

Naruto reluctantly sat down next to her. "It's- hard." Was all he could come up eith for the lack of a better word. "I mean, I'm enjoying myself but everybody still..." He trailed off.

"Mistreats you?" Tsuki finished.

"Don't tell Midori-chan, okay? She always says I can do anything I put my mind to doing, but it's hard when everybody is against you succeeding." Naruto sighed, he looked over to Tsuki. He wasn't quite sure why he was being so frank with Tsuki, but she was always a nice face who never seemed to doubt him. "I'm doing my best and I'm trying to be even better then that when I get pushed."

"As long as you know that, why let other people bother you?" Tsuki suddenly said, her lips pursed. "Naruto-kun, if you know what you're capable of, keep working hard so one day you'll succeed at your dreams. If anybody can do it, I know you can." She shut her eyes, a flash if this goofy child boasting his drean rang through her mind. "When I was your age I thought I might be a strong kuniochi by now."

"Huuh? You wanted to be kuniochi?" Naruto blinked.

Tsuki nodded her head. It was a long gone dream, but she didn't regret following a different path because she was happy. "When I was your age yes, but my aunt didn't want me to be sent out into the battlefields, we were at war when I was young. So, I never got the chance. It let me find a path that makes me very happy, and the only reason I'm here today is because I fought to find a path for myself. If you can't see a path in front of you, make one!"

He considered this. "Make a path?"

"It might leave some bumps or bruises but, once you make it to the other side, you'll be happy you kept going." Tsuki said. "Does that make sense?"

"Thanks, Tsuki-san,"

She smiled. "Not a problem." Suddenly, she had a thought flash through her mind. "Oh, would you like to drop by my aunt's shop? Masami-chan's mother just started making cakes and sweets there, and we need some people to taste her samples. Whatever is most popular will be added to the menu!"

"Oh, sure, I don't think Midori-chan will mind if I'm a little late..."

"... I'll give you her favorite as a peace offering! Haha!"

* * *

"Sato Midori, age twenty, occupation seamstress. Loyal to Konohagakure, but a mere civilian. She's currently the guardian of Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchūriki of Konohagakure. Now how does a mere civilian hold such power? Ah, you can thank the Third Hokage for that, it's no surprise he would allow something of this caliber to happen." He spoke, with some feverous intensity all in the room could feel his power. The two before him spoke not yet- as he continued to speak.

"It would be a shame if something were to happen to the girl."

"Sarutobi Hiruzen trusts her, but on slim grounds does she hold that child... all it would take is one false movement."

A callous chuclle filled the air. "How right you are."


	12. Chapter 12

So this isn't an update to the story, sorry for getting up anybody's hope for that. The news is that my health has taken a more vicious turn for the worse and I can hardly bring myself to write, or draw, or even eat most days. I'm waiting for specialists and it takes months despite how awful you may feel. Thanks for all the follows, the faves, the reviews! You don't know how much that means to me.

Once I get feeling better, I will definitely rework the story. I'll probably rewrite everything and make sure there's no errors like in this one. I try to catch errors and mistakes but when you feel like shit its hard to recheck after the fourth re-read. I just feel tired and I lack motivation.

I have a serious plan for this story and where I want it to go so this isn't goodbye forever.

I just felt like I should update my readers and not leave them wondering if I died or not. I'm fine. I just feel crappy.


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

So, hello everyone and I'm sorry for the long hiatus. This is the same note I'm posting in the new copy of Fearless Seamstress with minor changes, so people know to follow this new and updated version of the story that will be going the way that I want it to this time around. To let you all know, I'm feeling kind of better but I'm never going to really have a day where I feel alright. I'm chronically ill, and I have a lot of conditions that made it hard for me to have a good time. I use stories like this one to feel better- and maybe let others have a good day like I want.

Thanks for all your well-wishes and I really and truly appreciate the care from you all.

Sato Midori is a character that I want to continue with right now and continue to grow with. This story will be more advanced in how I write so I hope the readers that enjoyed the original copy will enjoy these new variations and additions that are coming as I edit and rewrite what I have and what is to come. So, follow this new version and hopefully it makes your day.

Please head to my profile and follow the new story!


End file.
